Deliberately forgotten
by Sev'slittlesecret
Summary: Harry has lost his friends, lost his love ones, and has lost an eye. In despair, he wishes to forget, and losses his memory. Taken to Japan he joins the host club, and gets swept up in the craziness of a school with too much money on their hands.
1. Memories forgotten

Deliberately forgotten

Warnings: Because I refuse to believe in the 7th book, there will not be any pieces of Voldemort's soul except for the diary and Voldie is easily destroyed.

This will be in the anime, instead of the manga, because it hasn't finished yet, and I don't own any of the manga. Though I do own the Anime DVD's! ^-^

I'm making this because most of the crossovers with Harry are with Mori. I like him, and he's okay, but…out of the host club members I like Kyoya the most, then Tamaki, then the twins, then Honey, then Mori. I don't hate him or dislike him; it's just how it happened. I bet there's going to be some people angry that I don't like Mori as much as them, but there always has to be someone on the bottom.

Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat staring down at his wand in the infirmary, a bandage covering his left eye, reliving the memories that had only happened a few hours ago. After Voldemort revived in the graveyard the ugly man kidnapped him and apperated into Hogwarts. There was a fierce battle and…and… Harry felt a tear travel down his face. Ron and Hermione were gone.

He was thankful though that he had stabbed the man in the heart with the sword of Gryffindor, in his grief. But still…everyone was gone. And Harry had lost his left eye… Voldemort had intended to blind both eyes but Harry turned at the last second and just lost one. Poppy had said that she could heal his right eye, so that he could see in 20/20, but couldn't save his left.

Snape though had shocked everybody by appearing near the end of the battle with the sword and had given it to Harry at the last minute. He had gotten a scar on his face, traveling down from his eyebrow to the middle of his cheek. That was before Sirius and Remus had died.

The Malfoys had also fought with Harry and Dumbledore, but Draco Malfoy lost his life protecting his mother, who still didn't make it. Lucius it seemed, was putting on a brave face, or not really thinking about it. Another tear traveled down Harry's cheek. Another life that didn't have to die…

"I want to forget," Harry whispered. He didn't want to remember the dead bodies littering the ground. He didn't want to close his eyes anymore and see Ron take the killing curse for him. He didn't want to go to sleep and see Hermione with her wand out, getting killed by a stray curse. "If only I couldn't remember…"He whispered. "If only I didn't remember and forgot about everything!" His voice started to rise, making Dumbledore and Poppy rush in. "If only I couldn't remember them, then everything would be all right!" He shouted.

A bright light erupted from his wand, engulfing himself. His eye widened in surprise, before collapsing on his bed.

The nurse gave a gasp and rushed forward, waving her wand over him, saying spells. She couldn't really understand what was wrong with him. As she frowned starting to say more spells, an old hand landed on her shoulder, startling her.

Dumbledore gazed at the boy on the bed with sadness in his blue eyes. "It won't do any good; the boy had erased his memory."

She looked shocked and gasped. "Headmaster…"

He shook his head. "A spell," He paused looking at Harry. "He wanted to forget and his magic helped made that possible."

Dumbledore sighed and walked toward the door. "I'll tell the Weasleys and the Professors about his condition."

The women nodded looked down at the black haired boy in sadness. "What about the escaped Death eaters?" She asked. "They're still out there and no doubt they will try to get to Harry, epically in this condition."

Dumbledore thought for a second and a little bit of his twinkle returned to his eyes. "I'll think of something."

* * *

Severus Snape looked down at the sleeping figure of the boy hero. Lucius was leaning against a bed, and the adult Weasleys where hovering behind him. The animosity between the Malfoys and the Weasleys, still hadn't left once they found out that the Malfoys where on the same side, but the loss of a child helped them tolerate each other…for now.

"I still can't believe it," Molly Weasley whispered. She sniffed and whipped her eyes. "I've lost Ron and it seems that I've lost Harry too."

"Don't worry Molly."

The small group turned around and saw Albus walking through the door. "Harry should be all right, and when he gets his memory back, he'll wonder where you are."

Arthur looked at Harry sadly. "This is our goodbye for Harry, isn't it Albus?"

Molly gasped and turned toward the man. "You can't do that Albus! He needs family with him now!"

The old man shook his head, his eyes filling with sadness. "There are still Death eaters that want to kill harry still out there. Your place would be the easiest to look." He turned to the boy on the bed. "We have to move you to Grimmauld place for now."

Molly was about to object when she was interpreted by Lucius. "That would be the wisest course of action." He muttered. "Am I going to live in that?" He asked rising an eyebrow.

"No, I have a mission for you and Severus." Albus told them sadly, before turning to Arthur and Molly. "If you would say your goodbyes…"

Molly sniffed and leaned down, straitening the covers and plumping up the pillows. She kissed his head, tears falling down her cheeks. Arthur put a hand around his wife's waist and ruffled Harry's hair. "I'm going to miss having you around the house." The man said quietly.

They left, Molly still sniffing and her husband trying to comfort her.

Lucius watched them go with an air of disdain, before turning back toward Albus. "What is your plan with us Albus?"

"I need you go into hiding with Harry."

Severus sputtered. "What? Why should I do that?"

Lucius looked at the man, surprised. "You want us _all_ to go into hiding?"

Albus looked at them gravely, over his half moon spectacles. "Severus has been reviled as a spy and so have you Lucius, this would be the best course of action with everybody." He inwardly smiled. "Not only would Harry have protection against the death eaters, but three people would be able to protect Harry."

Severus sneered at that thought, and then paused. "Wait, Lucius and I?" He asked glancing toward the other man.

Lucius stared at the old man. "Undercover?" he hissed.

The twinkle came back full force. "Of course," he said in amusement.

Severus rubbed his temples, trying to keep calm. "As what? If we live in the same house as two grown men…."

Lucius' eyes winded and glared at Albus, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you making us go as a couple?"

"I'm doing no such thing!" Albus told them jolly.

Severus didn't believe him much, who knew what was going up inside that old man's head.

"And where are we going?"

Lucius sniffed and picked up an invisible hair. "We better go somewhere that isn't truly disgusting."

Albus' eyes twinkled once more. "Severus how about taking young Harry to another country? You're fluent in Japanese correct?"

Severus narrowed his eyes and gave an aggravated sigh. "I guess we're going to Japan, Lucius."

The blond smirked. "I know just the place."

* * *

Kyoya Ootori opened his laptop, and hacked into the school system. He might have been paranoid but he liked checking up on people. He smirked when he came to Haruhi Fujioka's. He was personally glad that Tamaki was falling for her (Even if he didn't know it yet). Sometime's Tamaki just annoyed him and he needed to have a break. He scrolled down to a few more people, updating some information on a few customers and teachers.

He yawned, glancing at the clock. It was late and he needed to go to sleep in order to get up in the morning. He was about to log off when he found a new person. Confusion appeared on his face, before he masked it, and started to set up an information on, he checked again, Haru Toukou*, 14 years old, starting school tomorrow.

He checked his database to find more information about the boy; he couldn't even find a picture of him! After going around the internet, checking to see if the boy had a facebook or myspace account (Kyouya didn't usually do that, and he didn't even have one, but it was a great way to find out about people.)

Still finding nothing, and still yawning Kyoya growled at the amount of information he had. Another hour had passed while looking for information on this boy. He found nothing. Who was this Haru Toukou? He was a transfer, but from where? He didn't like not knowing who someone was, but right now he couldn't do anything about it. Kyoya closed his laptop, and thought that he'll find more information about the transfer student tomorrow, even if he had to ask the new boy tomorrow.

* * *

*I'm going by the Japanese school system that starts on April, and Harry will be a transfer student. I'm thinking of bringing Harry in episode 3: Beware the Physical Exam!

*Harry Potter in Japanese

'Redbottom' is going around, searching for grammar mistakes and spelling in summaries of stories. The people who run this site appear to be doing nothing so if this story is taking off, I have it in Adultfanfiction . net or hpfandom . net under Sevslittlesecret


	2. The Physical exam starts!

Deliberately forgotten

I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter! I do not own anything! The only thing I own is the DVDs of Ouran high school host club and of Harry Potter! That's it!

I want candy! October means candy! Kit Kats! Snickers! Ice cream! Well, I never got Ice cream at Halloween, but a girl can try, can't she? AHHHHH! Sorry I was watching something and I got scared.

Sadly no Kyoya and Harry action in this chapter, there's barley any interaction between them. *sighs in sadness*

Chapter 2 The Physical exam starts!

Haru looked down at his new clothes, and glanced at the men raising him. "A school uniform?" There was a hint of surprise in his voice.

Suiyaku sighed and leaned forward. "It is imperative for you go to school." He drummed his fingers on the armrest. "And you have learned everything that you needed to."

Haru nodded, touching the smooth material. His brows furled as he let his fingers linger on the new clothes. "Have I…" He stated to say. Suiyaku raised an eyebrow at him, almost as if he dared Haru to ask whatever he was going to say, but the boy shook his head. "Never mind, thank you," He whispered, picking up the clothes, and clutched them to his chest, as he walked toward his room.

He glanced back at the pallor, and watched Suiyaku talking with Lucien* as he walked into the room. Haru sighed, his green eye dimming slightly, the one not covered by his hair. For some reason…every now and then…Haru thought that Suiyaku didn't like him that much.

* * *

"You could say something nice to the boy every now and then," Lucien mentioned after the boy left.

Suiyaku snorted and picked up book of plays by Willem Shakespeare. "I do."

Lucien didn't say anything for a little bit. "He's not his father."

The black haired man quickly looked up with a hint of surprise in his eyes, before they narrowed. "He's just like his father!" The man spat.

"How?"

"He breaks the rules! He's reckless!"

Lucien chuckled. "And you weren't, back in school?"

Suiyaku snorted. "Give it a rest, Lucien. Stop trying to fill Draco's void with Potter."

When he said that, he wished he had a time turner. It was just the wrong thing to say.

The blond glared at Suiyaku. "Don't you dear! Draco," His voice broke. "Never mind," He told him harshly, clenching his fists, before walking out. He paused at the doorway and without turning around spoke. "Sometimes you can be such a bastard."

There was a silence after the other man left making Suiyaku growl in frustration. Lucien didn't have a problem with Haru and in fact was spoiling the little bugger. The man snorted, as if the boy needed even to be more spoiled.

A look of disbelief and fright passed through his mind. The same look that Haru had when he woke up. The man let out a breath he was holding. "I guess I should at least learn about him." He ran a hand through his black hair. "And I have to apologize to Lucien."

He frowned and stood up and stalked toward his room, thinking how to make it up to both of them. As much as he hated to admit that Lucien was right, the man had a point. He picked up a piece of paper that was lying on his desk. He had sent a resume to the school, just in case nothing else had worked out. Suiyaku fingered the paper and picked up a phone. He had a call to make.

* * *

Haru nervously looked up at the group of students in the first year class. The teacher was introducing him to the class, and they were all looking at him. He never did like having all the attention on him…he frowned slightly at that thought. Where did that come from? Some girls where staring at him in awe and blushing whenever he glanced over them.

The homeroom teacher glanced over the class trying to find a seat for the new boy. "How about there, by the window?" He asked. Haru nodded, mumbling a 'thank you', blushing slightly as the class watched him go toward the seat, and they started to chatter.

"His accent…"

"So cute…"

"…host club…"

"…English?"

He sighed softly as the teacher started class. This was going to be along day.

* * *

"Hey," a voice said during break. Haru jumped slightly in surprise. He looked up, his black messy hair falling over his left eye.

He blinked up at a red head boy who was hovering over him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another boy…a twin. Haru winced and rubbed his temples as a flash of…of something made itself known. "Er…hello?"

The boy looked at him curiously. "Are you okay?"

Haru nodded. "I get flashes sometimes; I'm used to it by now." It was true; he had been getting flashes when he was with Suiyaku and Lucien. They seemed to be of large brick walls, and of other classmates.

The boy grinned and Haru was instantly worried. "You know you look kinda cute," He said lifting the boys head with one of his fingers.

Haru gasped his eye widening. He heard some girl's squealing in front of the class as they watched what was happening.

"Oh my gosh! One of the twins is cheating on the other!"

"But…don't they look cute together?"

"Oh…my…gosh! That would be sooooo hot!"

"Threesomes?"

There was a pause and blood squirted everywhere.

Haru backed away, embarrassed. "I…uh…I've got to go to the nurse!" He bowed and ran out of the room.

The other twin sniffed and ran towards his brother, hugging him. "I…I thought…" He clutched his brother's shirt.

"Shhhhhhhhh, Kaoru." Hikaru brushed some hair from the others eyes. "You know I can't live without you."

"Kayyyyyyyy!" Girls shrieked, passing out from even more blood loss.

Hikaru grinned and glanced at Haruhi. She had rolled her eyes and glanced at the new boys desk and saw his forgotten bag. "Why do you have to make so much trouble for new people?"

He smiled, "Because it's so much fun!"

Haruhi picked up Haru's bag and sighed. "So annoying."

"Come back before the Physical exam starts!" Kaoru shouted as she left.

* * *

Haru sighed and trudged to the nurse's office thankful that a teacher had given him a map. This was just not his day it seemed. He knocked on the door and opened it. "Hello, I was wondering if you had any Ty-"

"Hello Haru," The nurse said with a smirk.

The black haired boy gapped at Suiyaku. The man was standing there in a white coat complete with a clipboard. "What are you doing here?"

Suiyaku rolled his eyes. "Well we have to keep you safe, don't we?"

Haru nodded. Apparently a group of people where going after him for some reason. "But I thought you were going to stalk the place or something."

Suiyaku raised an eyebrow. "But then I wouldn't be able to see you would I?" Not waiting for an answer he steered Haru toward a chair, before sitting down across from him. "Is your head okay?"

Haru shook off the surprise at what Suiyaku said, and shook his head. "I saw some twins today…they reminded me of someone." He looked down and crushed his black pants with his fingers. "I started to get headaches."

Suiyaku didn't say anything, but gave him a bottle of dark liquid. "This should help with them."

Haru took the bottle and gratefully drank whatever it was, down, grimacing at the taste. "I don't know what that was but, it worked."

Suiyaku nodded, taking back the empty bottle, turning around to wash it.

"Um…Suiyaku?" Haru asked hesitantly. "Am I gay?"

The man turned his head so fast that he almost broke it. "What?"

Haru winced at the tone. "I was…" He blushed. "Well, I had…" he didn't really know how to say it. "A boy said I was cute, and..." Haru looked up and blushed. "Well I kinda liked it." He whispered the last part.

Suiyaku was surprised, and damn it! He kept on seeing Lily in the boy. It was starting to become hard to hate him.

"Well…" he thought how to say this. "I never heard you going that way. You did go out with a girl to a dance though." He shook his head. "But she ended up with another person." He wasn't going to tell him about Ginny Weasley. Almost everyone thought of her as a stalker.

"So… it's okay?"

Suiyaku raised an eyebrow. "Of course it is."

Haru nodded in relief. "It just seems…" He paused. "That it wasn't considered normal somewhere."

The dark haired man nodded. He could see Petunia Dursley not wanting anything abnormal and crossed his arms for emphases. "Society is an ass, don't follow it."

Haru snorted in laughter. "I don't think I've ever heard you cuss before."

"There's a first time for everything."

Haru smiled softly. "And you seem to be like me."

Suiyaku snorted, and looked away hiding a dusting of pink. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The boy chuckled. "Of course."

* * *

Haruhi came toward the nurse's office, slightly annoyed by how large the school was. She never understood why the rich had to flaunt how much they had.

She stood outside the door and knocked. "Haru," She called out, before opening the door. "You forgot your-" She stopped when she saw that Haru was talking to someone. "Oh, sorry," She said. "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

Haru nodded and glanced toward the dark haired man. "No, it's okay, I'll see you later," He told him standing up.

The man nodded, going back toward his work.

Haru walked out, shutting the door behind him. "Is there something you needed?" He asked.

Haruhi held up her arm, showing the bag. "You forgot this."

The black haired boy smiled softly at her. "Thank you." He took the black bag from her, noticing she was staring at him. He tilted his head, making her blink back into focus. "Is there something on my face?"

Haruhi blinked at him owlishly. "Why did you go to the nurse?"

The boy blinked in surprise at her bluntness. "Well… I have flashes every now and then."

"Of what?"

Haru smiled a little and walked toward the classroom, motioning for Haruhi to fallow him. "Well I lost my memories, and I sometimes see things from my past."

"Like what?" Haruhi asked.

"You ask a lot of questions," Haru said with amusement. Haruhi noted that it seemed to be a sad amusement, before looking at her. "I see brick walls a lot." He frowned. "And a lake."

She was about to say something, when a voice on the loud speaker interrupted them, telling everyone to meet in the clinic with the class.

Haruhi's eyes blinked, unsurprised. "Of course they would have a clinic and a nurse's office." She sighed out, as they arrived at the classroom.

"Damn rich people," Haru muttered.

"That's not nice Haru," Hikaru said, grinning behind them, making both of them jump. "And I thought you were one of the 'rich people' as you say?"

Haru snorted and crossed his arms, "Yet I could find a better way to spend the money."

The twins gasped, "Haruhi's twin!"

"Do you want to go supermarket later?" Haruhi asked, ignoring them.

"I have to ask Suiyaku, but I'm sure he'll say yes."

"Their ignoring us," Hikaru whispered loudly to Kaoru.

"I know," He whispered back. "Let's interrupt them."

"Let's go, don't want to be late for the physical," Both twins warned. They both linked an arm with Haru and Haruhi, steering them in the direction of the clinic. "Let's not be late!" They coursed.

"Host club members must always be in the best of health!" one of the twins said as they opened the doors showing a large amount of people.

'Host club?' Haru thought for a second, before losing the train of thought as he caught sight of the people in side.

"Welcome Student's!" The doctors and nurses coursed. Both were in a line and smiling happily at them.

Haru blinked and looked at Haruhi in awe. "This is a physical exam in Japan?"

Haruhi had frozen, slightly in shock and in awe. "What-what is all of this?"

"A normal physical exam," said twins said as they were lead away by one of the employees, to get their height measured.

Haruhi shook her head, and turned to Haru, but he was nowhere to be found. A nurse came up to her.

"Excuse me Mr. Fujioka; I'm the nurse for your physical exam." She said with a smile, taking Haruhi's hand.

"O-okay," She stuttered, stumbling after the nurse, trying to keep up.

"Wow! You're so tall!" A voice said in awe.

Haruhi stopped the women and sent her off, looking very confused. She looked around and spotted…Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. She blinked not surprised anymore as they motioned to shush her. Haru though, was gazing at Mori in wonder.

"I've never seen someone as tall as you!" He looked down and noticed Honey then knelt down to face Honey. "And you're so adorable!" He rummaged in his pocket for a piece of candy he had bought before coming to school. "Would you like a piece of candy?" He asked.

Honey looked at him in awe and almost took the piece of candy when he realized that he had to be doing something else. "A doctor doesn't eat candy." He huffed, not noticing Haru trying not to grin.

Haruhi stepped up behind Haru. "Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, what are you to doing here?"

Kyoya walked up behind her. "They are considered back up, in case the plan doesn't wo-" He stopped, noticing Haru for the first time. "Your Haru-" He was interrupted by another person.

"Haru, ah there you are," Suiyaku said walking up to him. "I have asked to replace your doctor." He held up a file. "I don't think we should let anyone else knowing about you."

The boy nodded and stood up, grapping Haruhi's hand. "This is Haruhi, Suiyaku! He's a great guy, and I want to go to the supermarket with him after school." He asked hopefully. "Can I?"

Suiyaku raised an eyebrow, looking at Haruhi. "Will you have a problem if someone comes with him?" he smirked. "He could even help carry the bags."

Haruhi shook her head. "I don't mind."

"Make sure that you come home right after, and don't stay out late." Suiyaku warned then blinked. "Merlin, I sound like a parent." He said in disgust, before looking at Haru. "Now come, we have to get you exam started."

Haru nodded and walked off with him, waving goodbye to Haruhi, who waved back.

Kyoya looked at the new boy in confusion and checked the folder he had brought with him. Suiyaku Zairyou*, new nurse in the office, had high credentials, and moved here the same time Haru Toukou had moved here. He narrowed his eyes; 'I have to learn more about those two.'

He was about to walk away when someone bumped into him.

"I'm terribly sorry," A rugged looking doctor muttered.

Kyoya didn't say anything for a few seconds as he looked at him. "No problem."

The man walked away, leaving him behind. "Huh," Kyoya voiced, tilting his head. This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

*There will be no threesomes! Haru will not be with any other person, besides Kyoya. I just put that in there as a way to introduce them. I can totally see them doing that to a new person too. Also I hope I got Haruhi's personality right. I'm kinda worried about that.

*Potion Ingredients is Severus' name.

*Lucien I tried to keep the names at least kinda similar, and I couldn't find a Japanese name that started with 'L' and have opted for my favorite name.

Also it seems each episode would be about two or three chapters long, sooooo it's going to be a long story! ^-^ I like writing long stories.


	3. Welcome to the Host Club

It scares me that my mother like's the same music I do. I've already got her hooked on Yaoi (Yay I converted someone! ^-^), but now we like the same kind of music now… Oh! I also got her hooked on Manga, and romance novels.

I forgot a very important thing last time…Thank you so much for your reviews! ^-^ I love any that I get including flamers! I started to think of flamers as reviewing when they don't have to, and that makes me extremely happy.

Also for the people not on fanfiction, if you want to know each time I update, please leave your e-mail in a review and I'll gladly e-mail you when I update this story.

LightningBecca is my beta! She's so nice! Thank you!

Warning: Hints of child abuse

Disclaimer: Blah Blah, I don't own nothing, but this laptop that I'm writing on and my clothes on my back.

Chapter 3 Welcome to the host club

Haru walked into a covered room, humming in happiness. He had a new friend! He never had a friend before and he was truly happy. Not even Suiyaku scowling at him to hurry up could dampen his mood.

Suiyaku motioned for Haru to stand by a scale, checking his clipboard. "Take off your shirt; I have to check your chest measurements."

Haru nodded, slipping his shirt off him. He never really looked at his chest before, and noticed a lot of scars on his torso. "Suiyaku…" He started to say. "Did I get into a lot of fights?"

Suiyaku snorted and turned to look at him, about to scowl at him, when he stopped short. There were a few burn marks and even and what looked like a faint imprint of a belt buckle. As Haru twisted around to see his back, Severus spotted what seemed to be a few scars from a knife. And Suiyaku would know what some of those scars would be, he had a few of those scars from his father. He frowned, wondering how he got them. Even from all his little adventures with Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley, he shouldn't have any of those.

He looked into those innocent green eyes, as they blinked up at him in confusion. If that didn't happen during school…the only possible explanation would be his family. Suiyaku clenched his fist in anger. He may hate the brat but to do that… "When you remember," He said slowly as turned around "…come see me."

Haru looked at him confused, but nodded his head.

"Now, raise your arms and let me get your measurements."

Haru raised his arms, and stayed still when Suiyaku measured his chest and height. "You gained a quarter of an inch," the dark haired man muttered, not noticing Haru beamed. He was short for his age and any improvement was wonderful.

Suiyaku quickly made him stand on a scale, checking his weight, all of this in a few minutes. "You may get your shirt back on." Suiyaku told him as he wrote down a few more notes. 'I have to get him to drink some nutrient potions,' Suiyaku thought with a frown.

Haru nodded, putting on his shirt and tie. "Is Lucien going with us after school?"

A look of evilness passed on his face, before disappearing. "He should learn how to get out in the world." His black eyes glinted with mirth.

Haru sighed; sometimes he wondered if he was the one who was the child. There was a commotion coming from outside, making both men look up.

Haru wandered over to the sheet and looked outside. There was a group of people outside a similar sheet, including the twins in his class. They were laughing at a really tall boy. He had blond hair and started to cry. Haru walked out of the room he was in to go closer to find out what the commotion was all about.

"Haru," Suiyaku called, making the boy turn around. "I'll see you later. I have to get home, and tell Lucien about his fun day today." He smirked, and started to chuckle. "I love messing with people."

Haru rolled his eyes at that, but said goodbye and watched him leave. He turned back to the group and walked up to the Hitchan brothers. He tapped one of them on the shoulder. "What's going on?"

One of them took the time to stop laughing and turned to Haru. "It was so funny!" He gasped. "Tamaki tried to pretend that he was Haruhi!" Another snicker escaped his mouth starting him to laugh hard again.

The one who was called Tamaki started to chock the other twin.

"I thought you said that nobody would notice!" He shouted at him, blushing hard.

"That was to get you back at calling us the Homosexual supporting cast!" He gasped out, still laughing.

Haru snorted, laughing as Tamaki looked behind the curtain. "The homosexual cast!" Haru laughed, clutching his sides.

One of them smirked, wiping their eyes. "Payback is a bitch."

* * *

Haruhi glared at Tamaki, fire in her eyes. The man eeped and went away. She sighed, wishing that she could get away from the man for a few hours. He meant well…but didn't he ever think? Sometimes she thought that Tamaki-senpai lived in his own little world.

She looked up when a hand tapped her on the shoulder. Kyoya was standing a little in the open doorway smiling a little at her. "I went ahead and set up a separate room for you, in the special boy's clinic. I have a doctor standing by sworn to secretly"

Kaoru spoke up; making Haruhi and Kyoya see that the whole host club, besides Tamaki, was at the doorway. "It seems the doctors here are all on staff at one of Kyoya-senpai's hospitals."

He and his brother lifted up their hands in a 'who knew' gestate.

"It would have been better if he had told us earlier," Hikaru mentioned.

Kyoya smirked, "I had to get my revenge too," He closed his eyes still smiling, making it seem even scarier for the others. "I'm sorry; I don't like being called the supportive cast…homosexual or otherwise."

Haru titled his head. "I don't understand…why do you need a separate room?" He asked. The others looked at him, just realizing that he was here. He looked at Haruhi in concern. "Are you alright?"

Haruhi nodded and smiled at the boy. "Nothing's wrong with me," She stood up from the floor and walked out, ignoring Tamaki, who tried to talk to her.

* * *

Haru looked at the other boy, as he walked away, before turning to the group. "Should we go after him?"

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea. Haruhi can take care of he-himself," Kyoya told him. He looked at Haru, noting his appearance. He looked away, writing down some notes of what to do with their new member. He smiled slightly, no matter what; he'll get this person to join.

"Umm… I've been meaning to ask this but…what's a host club?" Haru asked curiosity in his voice.

There was a gasp behind him and Haru was looking up into a pair of purple eyes.

"You don't know about our host club?" The man gasped again waving his arms. Haru tried to follow the movements, but wound up dizzy.

One of the twins laid an arm on his shoulder. "He just got here today. He doesn't know anything about our wonderful adventures!"

"He gave me candy!" Honey shouted in happiness. He climbed up the large man, who was standing behind him.

Haru's green eye light up in excitement. "Oh! Do you go and search for pirate treasure!" Haru asked excitedly. "Can I come!" He stopped and blushed, noticing the group staring at him. "Uh, I mean it's not a big deal if I don't go…I just met you…"

Kyoya decided to step in. "We don't do anything that would be considered…" He paused. "As fun as searching for treasure, we entertain women for their pleasure…" A green eye traveled to him and blinked.

"You entertain women…" This was said slowly, and his voice clearly stated that he was thinking of them having sex with the customers. Unfortunately Kyoya didn't have a chance to explain what really happens in the club, when Tamaki started to speak.

"And men too!" Tamaki said happily. Kyoya closed his eyes whishing he could kill the man. Tamaki leaned forward smiling softly, "If you want, we can also do the same thing to you."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. His fingers twitched, something that only the older members noticed.

Haru backed away with a confused look on his face, before crossing his arms and glared at them. "Why do you people keep hitting on me? Do I have a sign on my forehead?"

Kyoya's pen snapped, making everyone look at him.

A voice reached their ears, distracting them from saying anything. "I'm telling the truth!" A girl sobbed. "One of the doctors grabbed me by my shoulder! He was trying to make a pass on me! I've never been so terrified!"

"Wow, how scary," another girl said, her voice full of fear.

Another spoke up, "Do you think he was a pervert?"

"I had a feeling this would happen," Kyoya hummed, writing down something in his notebook.

"What do you mean?" Honey-senpai asked.

"I saw a strange man in a lab coat. He wasn't one of ours. I thought he was a little odd."

Haru and the twins looked at him with blank looks. "Shouldn't you have said something, sooner?" They said at the same time.

"I didn't think it was such a big deal," he moved his hand to his side and placed it on his hip. "The security guard should catch him, so he shouldn't be a problem."

"Did you happen to know where the pervert doctor went, miss?"

"Yes sir, he went to the special boy's room."

"…"

"Didn't Haruhi say that he was going to the special boy's room," Haru asked with a frown.

Tamaki's eyes widened. "Haruhi!" He yelled, running down the hall, the others falling closely behind.

Haru looked at the retreating backs confused, before walking after them. Haruhi was a guy, why should they be worried about him?

* * *

Haruhi took off her shirt, showing her thin spaghetti strap shirt that she had under her clothes. She heard a sound and looked behind her, noticing a man in a white lab coat closing the curtains.

"Excuse me…"

The man looked behind him in fear and ran up to her, "No it's not what you think! Please just keep quiet!"

"Haruhi!"

The man looked behind him, seeing a black shoe coming towards him.

"Tama-channnnn kick!" Tamaki yelled as he kicked the man in the face, making him crash into the wall and leaving a dent, before flipping over many times. He landed on one knee in front of the knocked out man.

"One, good looks that attract the public eye," The Hitachiin's whispered looking up, each one on the other side of Haruhi

A foot slammed down. "Two, more wealth then you can imagine," Kyoya said smiling softly coming out of the shadows.

"Three, chivalry that you'll never be able to overlook-" Mori said in his deep voice.

"-the hideous wickedness of this world," Honey finished a serious look on his face.

Tamaki placed his jacket on Haruhi's head, as he walked past her.

"That's what makes up the Ouran host club!" Tamaki shouted and the group struck a pose behind him

"We're here! Watch out!" everyone but Kyoya and Haruhi, shouted.

The rugged man looked at the group of teens fearfully. "P-Please don't hurt me spare my life! I just wanted to see my daughter!"

* * *

Haru tilted his head as he reached the special boy's clinic, a map in his hand. He blushed; he had gotten lost on the way there, so everyone had gone ahead of him.

He was about to open the door, when someone on the other side did. A rugged looking doctor looked at him in surprise before leaving with the twins.

They noticed him and smiled, swinging his hands around. "Haru! You were late!"

He blushed once more, "I-I got lost." He stammered.

Hikaru smirked, hugging him close. "You're as cute as Haruhi when you blush."

This of course made his face flush even more. "S-shut up!" He muttered and squirmed out of their grasp, making them pout.

"You're no fun Haru," They whined at the same time, before walking away. "We have to go and show the good doctor the way out, we'll have fun later."

Haru shuddered as he walked in; he did not want to know what kind of fun they would have later.

He spotted his friend over by the window and walked over to her. "Haruhi, are you okay?"

He looked over at him in surprise and clenched a shirt that was covering his chest tight, before nodding. "I was never in any real danger; the man was looking for his daughter and went to the wrong school."

"Wow, he got her school wrong?"

Haruhi nodded, blinking her brown eyes. "He should be fine now."

* * *

Tamaki blinked his violet eyes, as he watched Haruhi and the new student talking. He turned and gave puppy dog eyes to his friend. "Kyoya, Haruhi's not going out with a boy so soon is she?" He sniffed. "I don't want my little girl to grow up so soon!" He looked around, "Where's my shotgun!"

Honey jumped off of Mori, and landing on top of the flustering man, smashing his face into the ground, and did a victory pose. "I have slain the dragon!"

Mori nodded approvingly and took Honey off the teen.

The blond rubbed his head and lifted it up, his eyes watering. "Why did you do that Honey-senpai?"

"You were talking nonsense," Kyoya muttered scratching some more notes about Haru on his clipboard.

"But I don't know anything about him!" Tamaki sniffed, standing up. He pointed to Kyoya. "Give me a status report!"

Kyoya paused, "Actually…I don't know, there seems to be nothing about him."

Tamaki looked up sharply, his face becoming focused for once. "You have nothing on him," He glanced at the boy. "You can get into any system, but couldn't find anything about him?"

Kyoya frowned, glaring at Tamaki. "I can find anything about anyone!" He smirked as he walked away from the blond. "But I think I have found a way to know more about him."

"How…" Tamaki started to say.

The man smirked, and walked up to the two talking teens. "Hello Haru," He said with a charming smile. "It seems Haruhi has taken to you." He smiled over at her, who blinked, wondering what the man was up to. I would like to ask if you would like to join the host club."

Haru wrinkled his eyebrows. "I don't really want to have sex with someone, unless I love them."

"We don't sleep with people, we flatter them," Haruhi said.

Haru looked at her shocked. "You're in the host club." He thought a little bit. "We'll I guess since your in there it shouldn't be that bad." He glanced at Kyoya. "I still don't want to join the host club."

Kyoya nodded and sighed, "I guess there's nothing I can do to get you in it," he lightly brushed Haruhi's shoulder, making the shirt fall off her shoulders.

She blinked, and after thinking for a little bit, covered her chest with her hands. She didn't think the others in the room would like to see her chest that much.

The group looked on in silence as Haru gapped at her. Tamaki fainted.

"You're a girl?" Haru blushed hotly and looked away, fumbling for his jacket to put it on her. "I'm so sorry! I-I…"

"It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong." She told him taking the jacket from him and putting it on, as Tamaki started to come around.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki ran toward her hugging her close, rubbing her face in his chest. "My poor daughter, you'll no longer be ravished by that man!"

"We had been keeping her true identity a secret so that she can pay us back for wreaking a vase." Kyoya said, smiling once more with his eyes closed. "You do know there is only one way for us to make sure you won't tell anyone about this…" Kyoya smirked. "You have to be in the host club."

The boy narrowed his eye. "What does that have to do with joining the host club?"

"Well," Kyoya told him pleasantly. "The twins can keep an eye on you in class, and we can keep an eye on you in the host club, so that you won't reveal that Haruhi is a girl."

His green eye widened. "You're evil…"

Kyoya smiled, "So they tell me."

* * *

Woot! Done! South Park is coming back on the 6th of next mouth! I'm sooooo happy! I love October! Halloween, ghost shows on Television, and of course the best thing ever….CANDY! I've been talking about that a lot, huh? Love Sara's new song King of Anything. ^-^


	4. Shopping

BAGLES! Enough said.

Disclaimer: I'll tell you in if I have the rights in a thousand years…and I'll still probably never have the rights.

Beta:LightningBecca yayyyyy!

Chapter 4 Shopping

"Has there been any luck of finding the remaining death eater's Albus?" Lucien asked, looking into the fire.

Albus shook his head. "It seems that Bellatrix was spotted and she appears to be leading the remaining Death Eaters."

Lucien groaned covering his face with his left hand. "Just what we need, a manic like her to cause problems for me again."

Albus nodded gravely. "The Order has been looking for their headquarters, but so far we haven't found anything." He looked over the top of his half moon spectacles. "How have things been over there?"

Lucien raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair, staring at the fire. "Well, Suiyaku seems to be warming up to Haru."

Albus chuckled. "That seems unlikely."

The door slammed opened on Albus' end, and Lucien saw Arthur Weasley run inside.

"Albus! We found out where some of the Death Eaters are!" The man shouted.

The older man nodded, looking back at Lucien. "Sorry Lucien, we have to go!"

Lucien waved his hand, "Its fine. Give me a status report later."

Albus nodded and moved his head out of the fire, leaving Lucien just staring into the red and orange flames.

"So they found nothing?" A voice came from the doorway.

Lucien turned his head, looking at Suiyaku as he came in. He chuckled at seeing the man wearing a doctor's outfit, before remembering that he didn't want to speak to him.

"Go away." Shit. He spoke.

Suiyaku sighed and took off his coat, walking towards Lucien.

The blond glared at the man, as Suiyaku sat across from him. "I thought I told you to never speak to me again."

Suiyaku rolled his eyes at that. "You never said that, Lucien, and hopefully you never say anything so childish again."

"Of course that's what I need to hear right now," Lucien said scathingly, standing up.

"Hold it."

"Yes?" Lucien asked, turning around to glare at the man.

"I-I…"

"You?"

Suiyaku sighed, gritting his teeth. "I apologize for upsetting you earlier."

"You do?"

"You know I hate apologizing!"

Lucien sighed, leaning his head against a wall. "I guess that will be the best I can get from you." He turned and smirked at the glowering man. "I should be happy that I got your first apology."

Suiyaku snorted and crossed his legs. "At least it's for a good cause."

Lucien gave him a look as he went back over to his chair and sat down across him. "Where did you go this afternoon?"

"I went to the school."

Lucien looked at him; shocked. "I thought you swore never to set foot in a school ever again?"

"Well someone needed to look after the boy!" Suiyaku snarled. "I can see him getting in trouble on the first day!"

A smirk appeared on Lucien' face as he crossed his legs, "You just don't want to admit that you like him."

"I don't like him!"

Lucien looked on amused. "Keep telling yourself that." He glanced at the clock. "When is he coming home anyway?"

A sly smile started to appear on Suiyaku's face. "Actually…Haru wanted to go shopping and…"

* * *

Haruhi watched a shocked Haru leave the school building, after the physical exam. Kyoya thought it would be better if Haruhi could explain and tell their new member what to expect. "I'm sorry that you got dragged into all of this."

Haru shook his head, "It's not your fault." He sighed out as he walked next to her. "This just wasn't how I pictured my first day." He gripped the sides of his head, stopping on the middle of the sidewalk. "Suiyaku is going to kill me!"

Haruhi turned around and gazed at him. "That you are going to be in a club?"

"No," Haru said glumly. "That I got blackmailed." He crossed his arms. "There's no way I'm going to tell him about this!" His face turned pale. "He's going to kill me!"

"You have a weird family," Haruhi muttered. "I was happy that you were going to be in the club too." She put on a hurt face. "And I was so looking forward to having a normal person in the club with me."

Haru blinked at her, not buying it. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well I am happy that you are going to be in it." She started walking again. "There are too many weird people in that club to begin with."

He sighed and started walking too. "Maybe I can help with your debt?"

"No thanks. I'd rather do that myself." She looked at him. "It's not so bad if you think about it." She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe you can find a way to get back at them."

Haru's eyes lit up. "Your right, I can totally get Kyoya back for doing this." He smiled evilly. "Being in the Host Club would be the only time I could see him, unless I'm a customer and then I wouldn't have such a good chance for getting back at him!"

Haruhi looked at him in amusement. "Good for you to find your life calling."

"Are you two finished?" a smooth voice drawled.

Haru smiled, "Lucien!" He grinned and hugged the grumpy man. "I've missed you!"

Lucien sighed and extracted himself from the boys grip. "It seems that Suiyaku…" He hissed the last word. "…has told me that I have to take you shopping."

Haru nodded and looked behind him at Haruhi. "This is Haruhi, Lucien."

He nodded toward her. "Please look after him."

The boy blushed in embarrassment. "Lucien!" He pouted, "I can take care of myself!"

The man smirked and tried to flatten his hair. "Just in case." he glanced up and noticed Haru's new friend shaking his head with a slight smile on his face.

"Now," The older man sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Haruhi couldn't help but smile as she spotted Lucien and Haru looking at some of the products. They were looking at some chocolate bars and were muttering about it. Well at lest the man wasn't looking at her with a strange look when he found out that she was a girl.

"Do you think it tastes good?" Haru asked looking at the Kit Kat bar.

"I don't know, I haven't had any of this candy before," Lucien told him.

Haru looked up at him surprised. "You haven't either?"

Lucien blinked down at the boy. "I thought for sure you would have had some of these."

Haru shook his head. "I don't think so."

"It tastes mostly like chocolate, with some crunch in it," Haruhi told them, walking behind them.

This seemed to intrigue them more.

"Should I get some for Suiyaku?" Lucien asked, looking at a Snickers Bar.

"Ohhhh! Let's get some of everything!" Haru said with excitement in his voice, grapping a cart.

"This one is sour!" Lucien said in surprise. He got a shifty look in his eyes. He grabbed a couple of bags of sour candy. From what he remembered in school…Suiyaku didn't like anything sour. He laughed softly. "Payback is wonderful."

Haruhi sighed, as she looked at her watch a few hours later. "I know how interesting the store is…" god forbid they found out that you can buy clothes too. "But I would like to go home."

The others looked back at her from the ramen they were holding. Haru looked at her sheepishly, while a light dusting of pink made itself known on the older male's face.

"I'm sorry Haruhi," Haru laughed uneasily. "We'll leave right away."

* * *

Lucien shook his head as Haru rested his head on his shoulder. "He's like a little kid sometimes." He lifted his grey eyes toward Haru's classmate. "And you seem to be older than your years."

She blinked. "I don't know whether or not to take that as a complement or not."

He smirked at her, amused. "You're certainly not what I expected coming here."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Human?"

"Close."

There was a snuffle and Haru snuggled in closer. Lucien looked down at him with annoyance in his eyes. "Why do you snuggle to me?"

"Maybe he thinks of you like the mother figure." Haruhi smirked at him.

"…I take back every nice thing I have said about you."

"You haven't really said anything nice to me."

Lucien smirked, "I still take back everything I've said about you."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, before looking back out of the window.

"How is Haru settling in?"

"As any other new person," She glanced toward him and then leaned forward. "There is something that I have been wondering about…" She looked at both of them closely, noting that the older male had gone still. "I know there is something…different about you two." She paused for a second. "And also the new nurse."

Lucien narrowed his eyes at her, and tightened his hold on the boy.

She blinked her eyes at him. "I just want to know that there were some happy moments for him back then."

Lucien smirked, his eyes glinting. "It seems like you have a crush on him."

Haruhi snorted. "That's not going to happen…" She paused. "Maybe like a little brother?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Well I don't know for sure if he was happy or not, I didn't see him too much, and my son and he weren't really the best of friends."

She raised an eyebrow about the part with his son in it, but the man didn't seem to have noticed.

He continued, not noticing her interest in that little tidbit. "But I think he was happy in school."

She nodded and looked out of the window. "This is my stop."

The car slowly went to a stop at some nice looking apartments. She opened the door and stepped out. "Thanks for the ride, Sir."

Lucien nodded, watching as she walked up the stairs, before nodding at the driver to move on.

"Haruhi Fujioka…" he muttered. "It seems that I have to learn more about you.

* * *

Done! WOOT! Don't worry; the next chapter shall deal with the story line in the anime! ^-^ Yayyyy! Well until then….*waves good bye*


	5. The first try

My friend's birthday was on the fourth! She's 20 years old and mine is next year. (On April 10th) I'm going to become 20! Sniffs! I don't want to grow old! But then I think…at lease Cassie is going to be older than me forever.

Chapter 5 The first try.

Beta: LightningBecca

Disclaimer: I only own the idea…and what an idea. *smirks*

Haru arched his back and squirmed as a tongue licked his nipple. He gasped as the same mouth bit the nubs lightly and tugged. "Ah…!"

The boy shuddered, as the dark haired man raised one of his legs and started to lick the smooth skin. "W-what…!" He moaned as the man found a sensitive spot.

"You taste pretty good, Haru," The other said in amusement, as he reached over to the middle of his legs, making Haru look at him fearfully. "I wonder if you taste better here though."

"W-wait…!" He didn't finish and instead arched his back as the other's tongue started to lick his…his… "Ah! I-I'm com-!"

Haru woke up, gasping. His heart was pounding and the sheets were wet from his release. "That…" He had no idea what to do as he looked down at the wet stain on his sheet. He didn't really remember if he had a wet dream or not, but the stickiness was starting to become very uncomfortable.

The boy sighed, running a hand though his black hair. If he had thought he was attracted to just women, that dream just confirmed that he was attracted to men.

He yawned and grimaced as he moved. He needed to find a way to clean his sheets before Sui or Lucien found out. He just knew he was going to get made fun of and they would want to know who he was dreaming about. Haru blinked. "That's right…who was I dreaming about?" He bit his lip as trying to figure out the person's face. "He had black hair…"

Haru blinked sleepily, before taking the cover's off his bed along with the sheet, before climbing back in. He shifted on the bed, and looked at the clock. 3pm. He shuddered and flopped back on the mattresses, his hands trying to find a pillow. He curled up, hugging it close to him before closing his eyes once more. It was just a dream. At least it wasn't like the other dream he had yesterday. That one scared him for some reason. It was about a flash of green light that enveloped him…

* * *

Haru narrowed his eyes as he stood outside the doors of the third music room. He had thought long and hard about what to do about Kyoya…how dare he trick him!

An evil looked passed on his face. He had asked Haruhi over the phone what Kyoya is like and after assuring her that none of his pranks where going to hurt…just a little disgusting, not harmful at all. Sadly he had to ask his guardians if they knew anything…and the sneaky snakes had a lot of ideas! Apparently they had played some major pranks against some…Griffins? He shook his head. In fact they were probably still reminiscing, and talking about their school days.

Haru slowly opened the door, noticing that only Kyoya was there. He seemed to be overlooking a few kimonos that were spread on a table.

Hearing a noise, Kyoya turned and raised an eyebrow at seeing the new person look at the kimonos. He looked at them in awe, momentarily forgetting about the other boy for a few seconds, before blinking and trying to smile at him. It was more of a grimace though. Kyoya smirked.

"Hello, Haru. Excited for your first day?" He asked with amusement.

Haru narrowed his eyes. "As excited as I can be," He said with a falsely sweet voice, much to Kyoya's delight. The boy started to look around, searching for something. "Is there some place where I can get some water? I'm kinda thirsty."

Kyoya smiled and pointed to a door that Haru hadn't noticed before. "There should be a place to get something to drink through there."

"Thank you," Haru smiled as he walked toward the door.

"Oh and Haru?" Kyoya called out, making the boy freeze. "I would like to speak to you afterword." Haru turned, confused.

"Er…okay." Haru sighed. He didn't really want to think of what the teen wanted to talk about, but it couldn't be that bad. He walked toward the other door and he opened it, noticing that it looked like some kind of really big bathroom.

There was what seemed to be a nice looking sink with gold in the marble and a couple of toilet stalls that looked more like a room then a stall. Haru wrinkled his eyebrows. 'So this is where they go to the bathroom,' he thought. But what caught his attention was a refrigerator with a glass door, so that people could see what was in it. He smiled as he saw a water bottle and took it out.

Haru looked around to see if anyone was around and then took out a little white wine vinegar out of his pocket. The vinegar was clear, so there will be no way for Kyoya to tell that there was an extra ingredient until he takes a drink of water.

Haru smirked. "This is going to be a fun day."

* * *

"The king is here!" Tamaki exclaimed propping open the door with his foot. "I have returned to my kingdom!"

"Could you close the door, King?" Kyoya muttered. "It's getting drafty in here."

Tamaki pouted, and then his expression changed as he noticed Haru coming out of a door. "Haru!" He shouted glomping him. "I am so happy that there's a new person here!" He exclaimed before spotted him holding a bottle of water.

He grabbed it from the younger boy, and twisted off the cap. "Ohhhhh! I'm so thirsty!"

Haru's eyes widened and tried to stop him from drinking it. "Wait!"

The blond grinned and smiled, ruffling the boys head. "Oh don't worry, I'll leave you some!" He took a drink and grimaced. "What?" His eyes grew large and started to chock. He ran toward the bathroom and started to throw up.

Kyoya looked at the shocked face of Haru and smirked. "I assume that was for me. You have to do better than that." He leaned down with a smile, causing the boy to blush hotly. Interesting.

Haru tried to get his emotions in check before glaring at him. "I'll get you next time."

The twin's saw him as they entered the room together. "Haru!" They shouted, running over and spinning him around. "You're here to play today!"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Did you get the Kimono's for the others?"

One of them nodded happily. "Mother said that you can order any time from her!"

The other hugged Haru tightly, squeezing the breath out of him. "I can't wait to see Haruhi and Haru in the kimono's we brought with us!"

Kyoya smiled. "Why don't you show him to the changing room?"

Haru glared at the black haired man as both of them grabbed his arms. "I'll get you one day!"

The twins ignored his outburst and dragged by his arms toward a changing room. "We have your clothes set up for you!" They said at the same time with a smile.

"W-what?" Haru stuttered as he was thrown into the room, falling face first on the ground a piece cloth landing on his head. "They didn't have to throw me!" He muttered angrily as he pushed himself upright. He looked at the cloth that was dark blue, with light pink cherry blossoms all over it.

"Wow…" He whispered.

He slid his clothes off, and put on the silk kimono. "It's so wonderful," He stated as he twisted around. Maybe he should ask Lucien to get him one of these sometime.

* * *

By the time that Haru was finished dressing, he looked outside, noticing that everyone had appeared and had just finished putting on their clothes too in other rooms. Of course…there had to be other place's for the club to change.

Kyoya glanced up as Haru walked out of the room, wondering what he was going to look like, and got a shock when the boy appeared outside looking down at himself, lifting a corner of his blue kimono.

Honey gasped and ran over to Haru and Mori walked behind him. "Haru!" Honey smiled at him. "You look cute!"

A blush stained His cheeks. "Er…thanks." He raised his arms and looked at it more closely. "I wonder if I've wore something like this before." He said softly.

The rest of the group had, by this time, crowded around him. Haruhi had even appeared and was wearing a cute Kimono. Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?" He inquired.

Haru looked at the group for awhile with a shrewd look on his face, before sighing. "Well you're going to find out anyway… I lost all of my memories from…" He wrinkled his forehead. "Er…I guess all my life."

This gained some surprise from everyone while Tamaki started to dry his tears from hearing the sob story. He ran over to the younger boy. "Oh Haru! Daddy loves you just the way you are!"

Haru looked stunned and a blush appeared as the man kept on telling him about Daddy this and Daddy that. He pushed the man away and backed up. "W-what are you talking about?"

After explaining what was going on with Tamaki and said man had stopped saying Daddy to him, Haru nodded in understanding. Then it became stranger the King of the Host club kept talking about no incest.

Thankfully the club was about to start anyway, and no one had a chance to ask him about his memory loss. Haru was kinda surprised that they didn't ask why his hair covered his left eye. He sighed. Might as well tell them when they have some time to do it.

* * *

"How do you like the school Haru?" A pretty girl asked with a smile. Haru was sitting with two other classmen. It seemed that these two girls where regular customers and they had decided to talk to him tonight.

"Er…" Haru nibbled on his bottom lip, trying to think of what to say. "Well it's like nothing I have ever seen."

The other girl smiled and nodded, and took a sip of her tea. "It's one of a kind. I heard that they are going to add another building soon."

The first girl, nodded. "It's for another club."

Haru nodded, wincing. He didn't think he could stand this for much longer. "That's er…interesting."

The girls stopped talking and blushed at the uncomfortable look on Haru's face. "Awwww! That's so cute!" One of them squealed.

"You don't really know how to talk to girls do you?" The other girl giggled.

Haru blushed hotly. "I don't normally talk to women a lot."

One of them grinned. "So we are the first girls you talked to?"

"Oh! Have been you been brought up in a sheltered life?" The other smiled, clasping her hands. "So you must have been homeschooled, until now."

"Er…" Haru closed his viewable eye with a small smile. "Unfortunately, yes." He wasn't really lying…his guardians had told him what to say if anyone asked him about that. He grimaced inwardly. He had forgotten about it when he had talked to Haruhi yesterday.

"So you don't know anything about girls in general?" One of the girls whispered.

Haru smiled again. 'I'm going to have to deal with this throughout this school year?' He thought with a sigh. "No, but talking to you girls is a wonderful way to find out."

A collection of aw's filled his part of the room.

* * *

Kyoya ignored Tamaki as he kept flirting with Haruhi. He was in fact more interested in how Haru was fairing. It seems that he was also a natural…well not as good as Haruhi; he was still doing pretty well.

"No! Don't touch me! You're Phony!" A shrill voice exclaimed.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow as he turned around. Tamaki seemed that he needed his help right now.

* * *

Next chapter is The Lady Manger! *sighs* I want to have Kyoya and Harry smex soon! But I can't do that yet. That sucks. Oh well.

Oh! I got the prank from a website I went to. So that is not mine at all! My pranks deal with changing Hair color.


	6. The lady manger and Haru's feeling's

This is for one of my reviewers! I was going to reply to you to see if you birthday was the 15th or not because this month is a 31 days kind of thing. Anyway, I hope you have a happy birthday! ^-^

Gives you red, gold, green, and silver balloons. "Happy birthday!"

On a less important note…I was listing to Akeboshi! ^-^ It's one of my favorite anime songs of all time, even though I don't like the anime of Naruto so much anymore. My internet is out so I've been listing to over and over.

Beta: LightningBecca

Disclaimer: I don't own this…no I really don't.

Chapter 6: The lady manger and Haru's feeling's

Haru glanced over his shoulder as he heard shouting coming from the front of the room.

"Oh my," one of his classmates whispered, looking at the host club group. "I hope nothing is wrong."

He looked at his customer and gave a small smile, while thinking that he had an excuse to get away from the giggling women. "Er…I'll just go and see what's wrong." He said as he stood up. "I wouldn't want any of you beautiful ladies to get hurt." Could he get even more cliché as time goes on?

The girls blushed and nodded, and then started to talk excitedly to each other about the new host member.

Haru walked toward the commotion and noticed a light brown haired girl shouting and pointing at Tamaki.

"I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club!"

Haru sighed as he descended upon the group when the girl kept shouting at Tamaki. It seemed with each word she said she had the man giving off an expression as if he was shot, until he fell down- in slow motion. Haru looked at him impressed.

"Wow…a new technique…one man slow motion…" The twins said, equally impressed.

Kyoya however didn't once glance down and instead looked at her carefully with a thoughtful expression. "I don't suppose you are…"

The girl gasped and tears welled up. "It's you! Kyoya!" She ran towards him, making sure to step down on the fallen King, before falling in his arms. "Oh I longed to meet you! My one and only prince charming!"

Haru narrowed his eyes at the girl as she started to snuggle on his chest. He was starting to become irritated and annoyed, before looking away from the two. Why should he be upset about some girl falling over Kyoya? People do it all the time here at the club. He looked over at the two as Kyoya gently moved her away from them. He raised his head and crossed his arms, as the girl started to put her hands on his chest. He wasn't upset at all…

After all the customers had left the room, they had gotten dressed in their school uniforms, and put away the kimonos. The group had given the young lady (Kyoya's words, though Haru wanted to call her something else) some tea, and sat her down on one of the comfortable couches in the room.

"A fiancé?" One of the twins asked in surprise.

"And Kyoya-senpai's?" His brother said in amazement.

"Of course!" The girl insisted, smiling. "My name is Renge Hoshakuji. And I'm transferring into Ouran's Academy 1st year, Class A tomorrow."

A sad sigh, made itself known. The host club members turned to Tamaki who was sitting on the floor with his knees up, staring at the wall.

"Why is he sulking?"

"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," His brother smirked.

Kyoya sighed, no matter what he does; he can never get rid of that name now. "Whatever. Why do you insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?"

Haru snorted and glanced at Kyoya. "Hello Mother." He said, amusement coloring in his voice.

Kyoya hummed and smiled back at him. "Hello son."

He glared at him and huffed, crossing his arms in frustration. "That wasn't what you where supposed to say."

"Oh? And what was that?" He asked smiling at him pleasantly.

Haru blinked, trying to think of something, and his face heated up. "Er…"

Renge ignored them, and instead sighed happily closing her eyes, remembering their… encounters. "Ours is a story of love at first sight. I couldn't resist the way you adored those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one else was looking."

Haru raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kyoya whose face held a glimmer of shock before melting back into an innocent expression. He seemed to know that someone was looking at him and then Haru mouthed 'flowers' at him. He got a glare from the composed man.

"And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor injured kitten." She breathed happily.

"Is she serious?" The twins muttered.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked.

"No way!" Renge exclaimed with a fierce look toward her. "I can recognize my love anywhere! He's a gentle man who's kind to everyone and doesn't ask anything in return! He likes solitude and in fact sometime gets lonely. He looks like the star from the poplar dating Sim from the game Uki-Doki Memorial!" She pointed to Kyoya. "You're my real life Ichijo Myabi!"

"Uki?" Haruhi asked.

"Doki?" Honey-senpai said.

"Otaku!" yelled Tamaki.

"She's an otaku!" A twin shouted.

"I've never seen one before!" the other twin exclaimed.

"I get it now…" Kyoya said with that same thoughtful expression on his face. Haru looked at him confused, wondering when he sat down on the couch. "You're in love with that character, and you projected that love onto me and you have deluded yourself onto thinking we're engaged. I assume this Myabi character also has glasses."

"So she made it up? You're not really her fiancé right?" Tamaki asked with a defeated look on his face, as the group crowded around him.

"Well no, I don't remember asking for her hand in marriage. And this is the first time I have ever met the women."

Haru sighed softly, and then paused. Why would he be happy about that?

Renge was still shouting off nonsense and running back and forth, making Haru wish he could just…put out his leg and trip her.

She finally stopped shouting and sat down close to Kyoya. "According to my research, I understand that you're in charge of managing this club," Renge said happily, looking adoringly into his eyes. "Is that true Kyoya?"

"That's right," Honey-senpai told her. "Kyo-chan is the club's director."

"You're the club's director, that's perfect!" She looked longingly towards nothing with her hands clasp, as if praying. "Oh wow! I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertisement business!"

"We don't advertise, were just a host club," The twins told her with a deadpanned voice.

"I made up my mind!" She said happily as she twirled, holding up a finger. "From now on I'm gonna be the manager of this host club!"

They twins sighed, when they realized she wasn't listing to them.

Tamaki leaned on the couch; Kyoya was sitting on, his hands clasping the wood. "Um listen…Kyoya…" his unease heard in his voice.

Kyoya glanced at him and smiled. "Miss Hoshakuji is the only daughter to a very important Ootori family client, so please be polite and try not to offend her, alright?"

"Well boys, I can't wait to work with you." Renge smiled with a giggle.

Haru glared and huffed. "Whatever," he muttered, making the others looking at him, as he got his bag from the closet. "Since we're done for the day, I'm leaving."

"Haru…" Kyoya started to say. He got a glare from the boy as he walked away before he huffed and walked out.

"Wow!" Renge whispered as she saw the boy leave. "Who was that?"

"That's our new member, Haru Toukou!" Honey said happily, swinging his legs on the other couch. "He's kinda moody, but he nice!"

Renge blinked, for once not saying anything. 'How come I didn't see him before?"

"Oh!" Tamaki exclaimed, after a few seconds. "We forgot to ask him about his memory…" He started to sniff. "Daddy doesn't know his own son!"

Kyoya smirked. "Don't worry, I have it written down." He's not getting away from him that easily.

* * *

Haru huffed as he collapsed into a chair, making Suiyaku look up from his book. He arched an eyebrow and looked down at the boy. He had a scowl on his face. Add the fact that Harry Potter had asked for help on getting back at someone, Suiyaku had to think twice that he seemed to be more of a Slytherin then a Gryffindor. Maybe they had influenced him a little too much, without realizing it.

Suiyaku flipped a page and asked nonchalantly: "How was your day? Did the prank work?"

Haru glanced up and sighed as he leaned forward. "It didn't work! Tamaki took the drink himself."

Suiyaku raised an eyebrow. "From what you have told me, I wouldn't be that surprised."

The boy nodded and sighed. "And now this new girl Renge has appeared and wants to be our manger!" his voice became hard. "And she keeps on clinging to Kyoya!"

Suiyaku heard a snicker coming from behind them. "So you have a crush on this Kyoya person?" Lucien asked, leaning against the doorway. He glanced behind him and directed the servants to his bedroom and other rooms for the bags he had bought early.

Haru gapped and a blush overcame his face, standing up. "I don't know what you're talking about…." He hissed walking out of the room.

Suiyaku smirked and turned another page. It seemed somebody had found a crush…and so soon.

Lucien looked after him amused, before he walked in the room and started to talk to Suiyaku. . "Should Harry's magic be a problem? He's using the notice-me-not charm on his eye and on himself."

The other man looked thoughtful for a second, and then went back to his book. "I doubt it, and it's not like he's knows he's using it."

Lucien sighed and then he smirked as he sat down and leaned forward. Suiyaku glanced up and shook his head, closing his book. "Yes?"

"Did you know that you can buy shirts in a store!" Lucien asked in amazement.

"Yes," Suiyaku sneered clasping his hands. "I did live in the muggle world."

"And you're going shopping with me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Suiyaku sighed and rubbed his temple. "Give me one good reason."

"We can go to a book store."

"… I hate you."

The blond rolled his eyes, and smirked at his friend. "Has Albus called you back yet?"

Suiyaku nodded, picking his book back up. "It seems that she is sending people around England, looking for the boy."

Lucien snorted. "I'm not that surprised. She wasn't as smart as her sister." He faltered and sighed. "Anything else?"

Suiyaku shook his head. "Right now people don't know where she is or how she is calling other death eaters."

"Well at least she's not here yet." Lucien muttered, leaning back.

"For now," Suiyaku muttered.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-THE NEXT DAY*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Haru sighed as he sat down next to Haruhi in a chair. The club had called a meeting instead of working today. He had other things more worthwhile to do with his time then this.

"I thought about it a lot last night and maybe having a lady manger wouldn't be such a bad idea." Tamaki started to say, crossing his leg.

"Why do you say that?" the twins said.

"Well its fairly obvious isn't it? Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi. So if Haruhi had a girlfriend around that would draw out the female within her. Renge's girlish air of tenderness may be able to stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity."

Haru raised an eyebrow, while Haruhi gave the man a deadpanned look. "Good grief," She muttered.

Tamaki never heard her, and started to become wrapped in his own little world. "Now is our chance for Haruhi to get in touch with her feminine side!" he raised a finger, pointing it up. "This is an important project men! She doesn't have any friends in class right now," He pointed to the twins. "except for these two shady twins. That's no good for her."

They raised an eyebrow, giving him a flabbergasted look. "Like you have room to talk."

"I don't understand…" Haru muttered, causing everyone to look at him. "I mean…I think Haruhi is fine the way she is." He flushed in embarrassment and looked away as Haruhi smiled at him. He got his bearings back and leaned backward as he glared at Tamaki. "And I'm in her class too!"

The king waved his hand. "But you're a BOY! You can't bring out her female side as much as Renge would." He smiled as him. "But don't worry, Daddy has plans for you too!"

Haru blushed and looked away before anyone could see a spark of happiness in his eyes. Tamaki may be strange, but his personality reminded him of someone… "Joy."

The door opened and Renge poked her head in with a smile, instantly making him scowl. "Hey everyone! You'll be happy to know that your new manger, Renge, has made you some cookies!"

"Oh, isn't she lady like!" Tamaki exclaimed. He had somehow gotten to her side in a matter of seconds and was moving his arms and hands a lot. "I'm so moved by her generosity!" he said, planting his hand on his hip and his other on his forehead.

Renge's expression changed as she looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince." She hissed

Tamaki went back to sitting at what Haru was starting to dup as 'Tamaki's wall.'

Renge moved in front of Kyoya and smiled a shy smile and closed her eyes in happiness of being near him. "I'm sorry I burnt them a little. I did the best I could." She tilted her head and giggled. "And I already know what you're going to say."

She sighed and went into her own little world. She blushed and raised her hands to her face, moving back and forth, in excitement. "Oh you're always so sweet to me Kyoya!"

Honey-senpai took a bite from one of the cookies. "She's not kidding, these cookies really are burnt."

Mori-senpai moved over to him, trying to take the cookie away. "Don't eat it that Mitsukuni. It's bad for you."

Renge froze and an anger mark appeared on her forehead. She turned around and screamed at them, chasing the two.

Honey-senpai started to cry as he was being held in Mori's arm, while they ran away. "She's scaring meeee!"

Haruhi looked at them and took a bite from one of the cookies. Munching on it she said: "They're not that bad at all."

The twins smirked, an idea coming to them as they looked back and forth between Haruhi and Tamaki.

"They have a good flavor to them." She said, taking another bit. A twin lifted up her head with a finger.

"May I try?" he asked, and not hearing her response took a bite from the cookie still in her mouth.

Tamaki looked behind him.

"Uh oh Haruhi." His brother leaned down to her face. "You got crumbs on your face."

Haru raised an eyebrow, when the twin licked the crumbs from her cheek. "Wow…" Not something you see everyday

Tamaki watched, and then ran towards them. "Did you see what they did?" He shouted toward Kyoya.

"Yes, yes the classmates are closer than they were before." Kyoya muttered writing something down.

Haruhi ignored the commotion behind her. "You know, you could have just told me and I could get it off myself."

She looked toward the other grinning twin. "And if you wanted to try one, there's plenty here."

"That's not the way you're supposed to react Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted in her face as he held it. "You're supposed to be strong and reject them and then casually brush them to the side!"

"This is sexual harassment senpai," She said trying to move her head away.

"Sexual harassment!" Tamaki shouted. "If that was sexual harassment; then those two were just as bad!"

Haru smiled a little, and then remembered Renge was still there. He looked around and spotted her with her hand covering her mouth and a thoughtful expression on her face as she watched the Host Club's antics.

"Renge-chan, Renge-chan!" Honey-senpai said appearing out of nowhere. She looked down at him as the 18 year-old held up a cup of milk with a bunny on it. "Want some? It's milk." Cuteness rolled off him in waves.

She gazed at him thoughtfully and then looked away contemplating. "Lukewarm," She muttered.

"Huh?"

She turned to him and started to yell, causing the group to look at her. "Every single one of you! Except for Kyoya, all your characters are lukewarm!" she told them, pointing at the club.

"Each of you needs to have some sort of 'dark' side, you understand?" Still pointing at them she continued. "Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you, and stop coming all together!" She narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business!"

The group looked at her, with surprise on their faces. "As your manager it's my duty to change your character's backgrounds." She pointed to Honey-senpai who was clinging to Mori's arm. "Starting with you!"

Honey-senpai gasped and started to weep.

"If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're no different than a baby! Therefore, from now on you're the baby face thug!" She shouted, blushing while Honey-senpai started to whimper.

She turned to Mori-senpai. "And Mori-senpai, you're the friend: the flunkie."

"The twins will be basketball players, 'living in their own little world!"

"Haruhi you're an honor student who is constantly being bullied!"

"Haru you're the sarcastic but shy student who had a bad childhood and longs to find the people who murdered his parents!"

Haru frowned…why that sounded familiar… then he scowled at her.

She turned to the blond. "And as for you Tamaki, you're the school idol who is admired for his good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex… 'the lonely prince!'"

Tamaki gasped, shock appeared on his face.

She turned to Kyoya and smiled, clasping her hands. "Oh and Kyoya, you're perfect just the way you are now!"

Tamaki started to stumble, and looked like he was about to faint.

"So I want you to just stay your usual kind and affectionate self!" She tilted her head, blushing. "Kay!"

Kyoya smiled, and put a hand to his chest "Thank you I am honored."

Tamaki stopped stumbling. "The lonely prince! It's true, that title is perfect for me!"

Haruhi turned to him with a blank look on her face. "Yeah right. She could be farther from the truth," She muttered.

The twins grabbed Kyoya, as Renge started to hop behind them, trying to find out what they were doing.

"Come on Kyoya senpai!" they whispered with a worried look on their face.

"You got to do something."

"Why?" he pointed toward Tamaki. "It seems the boss is up for it."

Haru shrugged, placing his hands in the pockets of his pants. "I don't have a problem with it." Better chance to get his other prank used. He narrowed his eyes as Renge ran over to Tamaki. Maybe he should try on another person this time…

Tamaki posed with a sad look on his face. "How does this work Renge?" he kept posing and turning. "Do these poses look right for a lonely prince?"

Renge ran over to him. "Oh you're pretty good at that Tamaki! But you know what would be even better?" She said with a determined look on her face. "It would be even more effective it you where standing in the rain!"

The twins groaned, knowing that they had been overruled.

Kyoya smiled and closed his eyes once more. "Let's just wait and see how things turn out." He moved his head slightly and opened his eyes. "It'll be interesting…It always is…"

* * *

*I just want to clarify to anyone who reads this…I don't hate Renge! ^-^ She's a good character and makes me laugh all the time. I was just trying to have her thought from Haru's point of view and he is likely confused and doesn't know what he is feeling. So he would hate her for having some feelings for 'his guy'. ^-^


	7. An interesting movie

Thanks for all the reviews! ^-^ I'm super happy!

wonton-aholic - I kinda guessed when you wrote that your birthday was in the middle of the month. I just couldn't figure out if it was the 15th or the 16th. And yeah…I love that song! ^-^ I also love Kyou kara Maou the first opening and Bleach ending 6 and the ending to Ouran High School Host club. Well… those are just a few of my favorite anime songs.

And thanks for your review! ^-^ And thanks for the thought of sending me something! ^-^ It made me happy even if you couldn't do it. ^-^

EVERYONE PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM!

Beta: LightningBecca

Disclaimer: I wonder what I would do with the rights if I had them? There would be yaoi of course…

Chapter 7 An interesting movie.

Haru raised up his trembling hands, blood dripping from his fingers… "I…I have always wanted to get revenge…" He whispered. "But…" Haru sniffed. "I still don't feel happy!" He yelled squeezing his eyes shut, as his knees hit the ground. "And now I have their deaths on my hands!" He clutched his head and shook it, trying to get rid of the memories, as his bloodstained hands stained his hair red. "I thought the pain would end when they were dead!"

He moved, sitting on his heels and got up, stumbling from the dead bodies he had buried, deeply in the ground and walked toward his school. He heard cheering coming from the gym…that's right there was a game today.

"Hikaru!" The student's shouted. "Kaoru!" Girls squealed and yelled at the twin basketball stars.

Ah…the twins…"I wish I could be them…" Haru whispered, looking through a passing window, before wiping his tears from his eyes, leaving streaks. It didn't matter. His life was different than theirs…he had other work to do now. One of them got away…

"_A life full of tragedy…despair and loneliness. Wondering how to cope with everyone around him, now that he cannot go back to the way things once were?"_

Hikaru jumped, getting the ball in the hoop. He heard the applause and smiled as he ran, laughing, before glancing toward his brother. He stopped in shock, seeing him fallen, hugging his right knee, as people yelled for a stretcher.

Hikaru stood behind a group of people, but then shoved his way through, kneeling in front of his brother. "Kaoru! Kaoru!"

A man touched his shoulder, kneeling down next to him. "Hikaru, you have to get back in the game, Hikaru. We need you!"

"Shut up!" Hikaru yelled at the person furiously, swatting the other man's hand away.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru mumbled, wincing in pain on the stretcher and closing his eyes. Hikaru looked down at his twin, concern on his face. Kaoru turned his head, a hurtful expression on his face. "Listen to me, please don't worry. There's nothing you can do, you can't share my pain…" he lifted a hand, sliding it down his brother's face. "You are not the one who got hurt." He whispered.

Hikaru could feel tears coming to his eyes. "Now go on," Kaoru said softly.

Hikaru clasped the hand, a tear falling down his face. "I can't! It hurts!" He rubbed his face in his brother's hands. "It hurts!

Renge started to do her voice over. "_Your pain is my pain. It doesn't matter to me if no one else understands."_ The scene changed to the outside, rain falling over the school as Renge continued_. "As long as we have each other, we can go on living."_

Tamaki stood out in the pouring rain, droplets sliding down his face and hair. "I'm sorry…But I'm envious. The way you two support each other like that…"

Hikaru looked at him in surprise and confusion on his face. "But…Suou-senpai…"

His brother added, "How can you be envious of us? You're the school idol."

Tamaki closed his violet eyes, a small sad smile playing on his face. "An idol…right," The twins could hear a forced laugh in the words. He slid a hand though his bangs, moving them so that the two could see both of his eyes. "I hate that people all worship me because of something superficial like my appearance." He closed his eyes and lifted his head a little. "I think it would be much better for me to be alone."

He stood out in the rain, his shirt soaking up the water and moved his hand to his chest as if holding himself together.

Renge's voice started once more. _"One lonely heart meets another. They pass each other…wounding one another."_

Another scene changed of someone running, hearing a slight panting coming from the person. _"What are the hearts of these young men made of?"_

Haruhi runs, splashing through pebbles before putting her arms forward and leaning against the bark of a tree, trying to catch her breath.

"You can't run away forever," A voice says behind her.

She gasps and turns, backing into the tree. Haruhi slid down, eyes wide as the footsteps came closer.

"I'm going to show you what happens to anyone that crosses me," the same voice tells her. A small boy next to a tall student comes into view as they approach her.

"Don't do it Mitsukuni," the tall man told him in a deep voice. "You should have realized by now that whenever you hurt others…you're really just hurting yourself."

Water traveled down the small boys face, making it seem like tears. "I didn't ask you for any advice. You want me to put you over my knee again?"

"_Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits these boys? Or will it be something else?"_

Mitsukuni lifted up his head, a cold look in his eyes and a slight smile on his lips. "You know…it really pisses me off when people don't know their place."

There were a few seconds of just the rain and then Honey-senpai's face transformed into his normal face, complete with large sad eyes. He launched himself at Haruhi and hugged her, crying. "I'm so sorry, Haru-chan! I can't do this anymore!"

"CUUUUTTTT!" Renge screamed angrily at the small teen. "Cut, cut, cut, cut!" All around her was a set crew that had been filming the Host club. She glared at Honey-senpai. "What's wrong with you? You got to keep to the script!" She yelled at him waving her arms.

"I can't!" Honey-senpai sobbed, clutching tighter to Haruhi.

She turned and pointed her rolled up script to a man with a camera. "Stop shooting cameraman!"

"Yes boss," He said with a thumb up.

Renge then went around fixing problems with the crew. "I want the rain to seem more tragic!"

"How'd we go from changing our characters to shooting a movie?" A twin asked on a porch as he and his brother watched their manger talk to other people. Kyoya stood behind them writing something on his notepad, while Haru leaned against a close wall.

Haruhi walked up to them with a towel over her shoulders as she too looked at Renge. "And why is there an entire film crew to shoot it?"

"Apparently, she flew them in from Hollywood," Kyoya told them with a slight smile. "Don't you recognize the director? He's the director of the vampire movie: 'Millennial Snow'. It was the number-one grossing box-office hit across America."

Haruhi had an irritated look on her face, before mumbling something about rich people.

"Wow," Haru whispered, gazing at the bearded man. "A movie…" he looked at the group. "Do they put pirates in movies?"

A twin nodded slowly. "There's a really good one called Pirates of the Caribbean."

Haru nodded excitedly his green eye wide. "Where can I find one?"

A hand touched his shoulder, making Haru look behind him at Haruhi. "I'll bring it tomorrow."

The boy grinned, and hugged her. "Thanks Haruhi!" he released her and grabbed her hands. "You're the best!"

There was a cough from Kyoya, distracting the two.

"And another thing, how come this stupid script has Kaoru as the pitcher?" Hikaru asked in disgust as he hit the papers with his hand.

His brother nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"What does that mean?" Haruhi asked as she dried her hair.

They glanced at her then looked away. "If you don't know… never mind."

"Pitcher?" She said with large eyes.

"Er…Baseball?" Haru said to her. Then he got a confused look on his face. "But the twins are playing basketball…"

* * *

Haru sighed as he sat down in a chair a few minutes later. He started to think about what he had said in the movie and was starting to become…confused. It seemed that everything he had spoken was so…familiar. But he couldn't remember, so did that mean it had something to do with his past? Maybe…even about his own parents?

He had never really asked about his parents or anything about his life with his guardians. It was always seemed less important and for some reason…he didn't really want to know. Most of his flashes had been when he was younger…maybe less than 6 years old. Those scared him and that made him even surer that he didn't really want to remember anything about this past life.

But when he started to come here, is when he saw places and people when he was older. Red heads… desks…coldness.

Haru sighed, taking a swing of his water, and looked in it. Water… a lake… he gasped softly and leaned forward holding his head as a wave of pain hit him.

When the throbbing in his head stopped, he breathed softly, and could feel a cold sweat upon him. He leaned back in the chair and placed a hand on his forehead. "I should stop doing that," He said softly closing his eyes. He never noticed Kyoya behind a pillar, watching over him.

"You really shouldn't do that," a voice said behind him.

Kyoya froze for a second before turning around and smiling softly at Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. "What shouldn't I do?"

"You know…" Honey-senpai said happily climbing up on Mori-senpai's shoulders. He hugged his friend's neck and smiled at Kyoya. "Spying on your crush, of course!" He said with a giggle.

Kyoya's smile faltered before straightening up. "I don't have a crush on anyone."

Honey-senpai smiled as Kyoya walked away. "So if he and Haruhi decided to go out…?"

The dark haired teen stopped for a second. "I wouldn't do anything of course. Haru can go out with whoever he wants." He looked behind him. "Please don't try matching us; nothing is going to happen," He said, and left their presence.

Honey-senpai pouted over Mori's head and sighed. "Well that didn't go as planned."

"Should we tell Tamaki?" Mori asked, looking over to Haru.

Honey's eyes lit up and he swung his leg's making sure not to hit the other teen. "Ohhhhhh! That would be great!"

* * *

"Haruhi!" A voice shouted and Tamaki ran up to her, water dripping from his hair and his face flushed red. He placed a hand on his hip and straightened his tie. "Did you like my performance?"

"It was pretty awesome," Haruhi told him as she stood up from the chair she was sitting on. She handed him a dry towel and continued. "I'm surprised that you were able to get into your character like that." Tamaki took the towel from her and started to dry his hair. "You were really believable."

"I've discovered a new darker side about myself! I'm starting to think it would be a good idea to explore it." He told her rubbing his hair.

"Are you sure about that?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki turned to her and looked into her large brown eyes. "Because I like you just the way you are."

His violet eyes peaked through his dripping hair, though most of his blond hair was sheltered by the towel. He blushed lightly, holding part of the towel to his face, almost covering his mouth. "You do?" He seemed to realize he was staring and turned his head to the side and then looked down, his bangs obscuring the top of his face. "Well…if you say so Haruhi…"

A small smile appeared on his face as he held up his hands pointing his index fingers together and started to tap them together.

"If he gets in touch with his darker side, he'll just be that much more trouble," She said under her breath

Haru's eyes widened before a surprised look came over his face. "Wow!" he whispered, as he hid behind a machine. "Tamaki likes Haruhi," He said softly. His eyes brightened at a thought. "Blackmail!" then his eyes dimmed. "Wait…wrong person…"

"And just who were you suppose to get blackmail material on?" A voice asked behind him making him jump. He turned and glared at a smiling Kyoya.

"Go away!" he held up his hands and moved them back and forth. "Shoo, shoo!"

Kyoya looked at him amused and grabbed the boy's hands. "Good try."

Haru froze as he felt Kyoya's thumb rub the side of his hand and blushed. "W-what are you doing?"

Kyoya smiled and brushed aside Haru's bangs, faltering at seeing his left eye. "What happened?" He asked, tracing the thin scar that traveled from the top of his nose to the end of his eye.

Haru's eyes widened and his blush deepened before tugging his hands away from the man, and brushed his bangs back to cover his eye again, before glaring at him. "Why did you do that?" He hissed.

The other boy looked at him amused, before leaning forward and grabbing the hands once more . "Because I want to learn more about you," he told him enjoying the red on Haru's face. 'Well I do need more information about him after all,' he thought. 'And there's no way I'm going to let other people find out more about him then me.'

"Arrrrgggg!" Haru growled and wrenched his hands away, then walked over to Tamaki who was still standing in a daze after Haruhi had left. He'd rather talk to Tamaki then have to deal with Kyoya right now. "I need to find some Kyoya spray," He muttered.

* * *

Haruhi walked over to a corner of the school looking around.

"Over here!" Renge waved to get her attention. A pair of scary looking classmates where standing next to the smiling girl.

Haruhi walked up to them wearily as Renge closed her eyes in happiness and held up a hand and motioned to the two boys. "These two gentlemen have just agreed to make a special appearance in our film!" She told her.

Both boys looked at her frowning…making them looks fiercer. "In your film?"

"What are you talking about?" The other asked, putting his hand in his pocket.

Renge's eyes opened with a fierce look on her face and held up a fist. "After all we're going to need some tough guys," She said. The boys were shocked as she continued. "for the big climax. In the final confrontation the host club members come together to fight the real villains in their school. According to script these two," She pointed to the boys. "are from a wealthy family that got their wealth from joining the Japanese Mafia." Stars appeared in Renge's eyes at her good idea. "Don't you think that's a brilliant casting choice?"

"What is with this girl?" the one boy asked indigently.

"What my dad does has nothing to do with me!" The other shouted.

Haruhi tried to calm the people down. "Wait a minute Renge…"

She ignored Haruhi and tugged on one of the boy's arms. "Just come over here and wait for your cue!"

"Wait…what are you doing?"

"Hey!" the boy told her in anger. "You think you can just push me around?" he lifted a hand and pushed Renge into a pile of equipment. "You don't even know me!"

"Watch out!" Haruhi yelled moving into Renge's path, the clatter of metal and wood resounding on the ground.

"Ah…" Renge voiced, lowing her crossed arms. She opened her eyes, looked behind her, and turned around. Haruhi had gotten the blunt of the attack and she fell to the ground.

Renge gasped and kneeled down in front of her. "Are you okay Haruhi?"

The girl groaned in pain and moved her hand to her face. "That guy was right Renge…"

Renge moved slightly in surprise. "Huh?"

"You can't do that. If you judge people by their appearance, you're stereotyping them and you'll never see the person inside," Haruhi muttered.

Renge blinked, confused. "I don't understand what you're trying to say," She still had a worried look on her face as she looked at Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled, showing up with Haru panting behind him, hands on his knees.

"You couldn't let go of my hand as you ran, could you?"

The blond looked down at him sheepishly, "But your sister was in danger…" he looked at Haruhi and gasped. "What happened?"

The brunette lifted up her head, showing him a tearful eye and a light blush on her face.

Haru gasped and moved forward, holding a hand to his mouth. "…Haruhi?"

Tamaki's eyes widened then they narrowed, he ran forward grabbing one of the other boys by the shirt and slamming him into the wall.

"Wait Suou!" The other boy told him. "It's not what you think! That girl started it by giving us a hard time!"

Haruhi stood up still holding her hand to her face. "They're telling the truth, senpai."

Tamaki relaxed and let go of the boy, walking over to Haruhi as she rubbed her eye.

"It wasn't their fault, they were provoked."

"Let's get out of here!" the other boys shouted with their hands in the air.

Tamaki gently put his hands on the side of her head, as she still rubbed her eye. He leaned forward, concern written all over his face. "Haruhi…are you in any pain?" He asked softly.

Haru took a step forward but felt a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He looked up at Kyoya's serious face in confusion. "Let's stay out of their way for now," He told the younger teen quietly.

She rubbed her eye again, "Yeah…" then showed him her hand with a small clear circle on the tip of her index finger. "It's my contact."

The blond moved back slightly in surprise. "Your…contact…?"

Haruhi smiled as she looked up at him. "Yeah…It must have slipped out."

"Haruhi," Haru said as he shook his head, crossing his arms. "That…never mind," He said with a sigh.

Tamaki looked at her in surprise, before a smile graced his face and he started to laugh, his shoulders shaking. He straightens up and put a hand to the side of his head. "I see how it is!"

Haruhi gazed at it with a question in her eyes.

"You're able to cry without using eye drops! So you're a full-fledged host now!"

Haruhi smiled.

"You…" Renge gasped, making Haru look over at her in surprise. "You…" She turned and pointed to the cameramen. "Please tell me you got that, cameraman!"

They held up a thumb. "Yes boss!"

Renge squeezed her rolled up script. "Other than Haruhi's contact falling out, that was an ideal final scene!" she grinned, her face set in happiness as she clutched the rolled up paper tighter with a slight shake to it. "All it needs now is a moving narration from my beloved Kyoya-"

A crash was heard and everyone turned, seeing Kyoya holding a rock up to the camera's glass with his other hand in his pants pocket. The filmmakers looked shocked. "Why did you do that!" one of them asked, voice rising higher. "My camera!"

Renge looked at him, confused, her hands clasped. "W-what? Is something wrong?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot allow there any recording of a club member engaging in violence," He told her lifting up his head, and narrowing his eyes. "I think you've caused enough trouble around here, Renge. Please stop being such a pest."

Haru looked up at him, shocked yet strangely glad. 'So he wasn't attracted to her…'

Renge's mouth trembled. "A pest?" A tear traveled down her cheek. She shook her head and clutched a fist to her chest. "But you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry!" She took a step forward. "You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya!" Tears were falling more rapidly, and Renge started to tremble as she doubled over on the ground. "Why are you acting so differently now? Tell me why?" She sniffed.

Tamaki smiled sadly and closed his eyes. "Because that's not the real Kyoya."

"That would be scary…" Haru whispered. "Kyoya being nice…" he shuddered, getting a light glare from Kyoya.

Renge gasped and opened her eyes in surprise. She stood up and turned to Tamaki, confused, before falling to her knees as her hands rested on them; and she started to cry once more.

"Does it really matter?"

Renge looked up at Haruhi as she crouched down in front of her. "Who cares if Kyoya is a little different then you expected him to be."

Renge's eyes widened.

"Take a good look at the person inside and get to know them little by little," Haruhi smiled as she rested her chin on her arms. "It's more fun that way," She said with a smile.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Several Days later*-*-*-*-*-*-**-

"Hello ladies…come on in," Tamaki said with a smile.

Haru looked at some of the swarm of girls going over to him, making him put on a wincing smile. "I can't believe I'm still here." He muttered.

After Renge had left, saying that she was going back to France, Haru had told everyone about his memory loss and his blind eye. It wasn't a pleasant conversation to say the least. Kyoya seemed extremely unhappy that he couldn't get more information, and that of course made Haru happy.

Haru smiled at a girl as she started to chatter to him. After being almost hugged to death from Tamaki and Honey-senpai giving Haru his bunny to hold for a few seconds, he found he was…happy? The twins just kept saying that they'll try to help him more in class and to make sure no one picks on him, making him smile. No one thought of him any less and he was extremely happy when he added the fact of Renge leaving…far away…far far far away

"Oh Haru! I bought the video!" A girl said happily as she clasped her hands together, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

Another girl leaned forward. "You were really great in it Haru!"

He looked at them confused. "Er…thank you?"

Haru heard other people talking about the 'video' all over the room and excused himself from the girls.

The teen walked up to where the rest of the Host club members sat and planted a hand on his hip. "Do you know what my customers are talking about?" He asked.

"Oh! Haru!" Another girl squealed and hugged his arm. "I thought you were wonderful! Almost as good as Tamaki!"

Haru smiled at her and blushed in embarrassment. "Er…thank you for saying so."

"That scene in the rain was just wonderful!" A girl said blushing as covered her face.

"I love the lonely prince!" another added.

"The loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru was so sweet!" A girl exclaimed happily as she closed her eyes as if to remember it.

Tamaki leaned back a little on the couch, but didn't turn around. "Kyoya…"

Haruhi, Mori, Honey and Haru turned to look at said man.

Kyoya just continued to write some things down in his black notebook. "I may have broken the camera's lens but the footage we already shot was undamaged."

Haru blinked as he continued. "Naturally I cut out the violent scene," Kyoya stopped writing. "Sales have been good so far." He turned his head, smiling. "That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job." He pushed up his eyeglasses. "But I guess that's to be expected."

The twins sweat dropped as they looked at him. "So this is what you meant by 'interesting?"

"It's best to have as much money as we can in the clubs budget."

Haru looked confused as the girl on his arm went over to Mori-senpai and started to talk to him. "There was something wrong with the budget?"

"Not anymore, Haru," Haruhi muttered with a sigh.

"Good day everyone."

The club members turned in shock. "Renge?" Tamaki said. "But I thought you went home to France already?"

"I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner," Renge said with a small smile, once again clasping her hands in front of her. "It was wonderful of you to risk your life to protect me." She raised her hands and tilted her head, a light blush on her face. "I felt your love when you lectured me about judging people."

Renge grabbed Haruhi's hand and held it closer to her. "When you said it was fun to know people little by little you were talking about me." She told Haruhi, gazing into her brown eyes.

Tamaki jumped and started make a lot of noise.

"Come on Haruhi!" Renge said happily, dragging the girl by her arm. "Let's go to my house and play some games together! I think it's time you got to know me better!"

"What?" Haruhi said as they passed the watching twins and Kyoya as Haru started to calm down Tamaki.

"Hey Kyoya-senpai…" a brother asked. "You okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be," he said with a small smile as he wrote down some more notes. "Everything Renge said it true."

Tamaki got away from Haru and yelled at Kyoya. "No it isn't!"

Still smiling, Kyoya closed his eyes in amusement and lifted his hand. "But I thought you were the one who wanted her to have a female friend in the first place."

Tamaki pointed at the two girls and started to wave his hand. "Yeah, female companion, not a girlfriend!"

"Come on Haruhi! Let's go play together!" Renge said happily, running for the door.

Tamaki ran after them. "No don't take Haruhi away from me!"

"You're not annoyed Haru?" Kyoya asked him with a smile, as the boy sighed and crossed his arms at what Tamaki was doing.

Haru raised an eyebrow at the taller teen. "I don't know what you mean…"

"You didn't really like it when she was going after me, did you?"

A deep blush appeared on his face, before Haru walked away. "I was just concerned over her bad taste in men!" He called back making the other teen chuckle.

* * *

Next it the TWINS FIGHT! Oh I WAS WONDERING…DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ALL THE EPISODES (WELL THE LAST ONES I DON'T THINK I'LL DO ANYWAY…I THINK) OR JUST YOUR FAVORITES (AND MINE OF COURSE)? If you do want your favorites, tell me all of them, because if everyone has a lot of different favorite episodes I'll just write all the episodes.

Whenever I read Severus name I squeal and I'm starting to do that to other people too... I was reading this really cute story of a Harry and Voldemort story (It's called Choices if you want to read it and there's others in that series that SweetlyDesolated made.) anyway, Harry woke in Voldie's arms and Voldie tightened his hold saying he was comfortable. SO CUTE! ^-^


	8. Forgotten Memories

I put a poll on my profile; because I got some answers of 'do all the episodes' and 'only favorites' and others (so far in the pole all the episodes were chosen more than three times). They should have all the episodes I haven't done so far. Because all the episodes have been chosen, I have decided to do only the first and second placed episodes, while the others will be only mentioned. An example of what would happen with those is in this chapter.

And thank you for your reviews! I love every one of them!

Beta: LightningBecca Thanks for helping me with this!

Warning: hint's of child abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 8 forgotten memories

Kyoya looked up from his clipboard, feeling something uneasy in the pit of his stomach. He looked around the music room, noting that everything was in place. That's when he saw them, the shoes.

They were the standard black shoes that were necessary for their school uniforms. And they were hiding behind a curtain, which could only mean one person.

"Tamaki…" Kyoya said pleasantly as he leaned on a wall.

There was a pause. "Who's Tamaki?" A squeaky high voice asked.

A smirk danced around the teen's face. "Then I guess I don't have to worry about telling him right away that Haruhi is going out with someone."

"What!" Came the voice as hands moved on the curtain, trying to find a way out.

A ripping sound was heard and Kyoya stepped back, as Tamaki sprawled across the ground with the sheet around him. He wriggled around on the floor for awhile like a worm, trying to get out of the sheet.

Tamaki finally got out of the cloth and stood up with a flare as if he didn't just had a fight with a curtain. He placed a hand on his head and posed, breathing slightly. "H-how did you know it was me?" He asked taking a deep breath to steady his heart.

Kyoya turned away from him and took out a cell phone pushing a number. "We need a new curtain for the music room." He flipped it off and turned to blond. "It wasn't too hard to figure out."

Tamaki pouted and crossed his arms. "I should have hidden somewhere else." He face turned sly as he looked at Kyoya. "Sooooo…I heard someone has a little crush on someone," Tamaki told him with a grin.

Kyoya expression didn't waver as he started to write. "Is this about Haru?"

"You even knew who I was talking about! Fate I tell you!" the blond clasped his hands together. "I was surprised when Honey-senpai told me after you had left, but I'm all for it!" He gave the dark haired teen a thumb up.

The dark haired teen sighed and looked over at the blond. "What is this all about?"

Tamaki walked over placing a hand on his friends shoulder and bowed his head. "I know I can trust my teen's innocence with you!" He spoke with a sniff.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow a small smile dancing on his lips. "So you would let me date your 'son'?"

"Of course! Wait…" Tamaki looked at him confused. "I thought you told Honey to not set you up with Haru…"

Kyoya gave him a slow smile and pushed up his glasses. "Of course, I don't plan for anyone to be involved in my life like that. They should have known not to interfere." He closed his eyes, making Tamaki shudder. "I need to have a word with those two later."

The blond laughed uneasily, he should warn those two before anything bad happened.

* * *

Haru rubbed his forehead and looked bleary at the teacher as he droned on. He felt someone jab him in the side, making him jump in surprise before glaring at the twin next to him as he rubbed his side.

"What!" He hissed, trying to whisper at him.

The red-head smiled at him and leaned sideways. "We're the one who is supposed to set a bad example."

Haru covered his face as he yawned. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night because of the dreams he kept on getting. "I'm have more flashbacks lately," he muttered and turned his green eye to the teacher once more.

The bell rang, signaling the end of classes and the start of after school activities.

Haru placed his hands on his desk, using it for leverage and stood up and grabbed his bag, leaving the classroom. Both twins looked at each other with a grin and then ran towards the teen, grapping his arms. "Let's go, let's go!"

"Hey what about Haruhi!" Get them distracted, get them distracted.

The twins stopped and looked behind them with a grin. "We know Haruhi's going to come anyway!" She rolled her eyes but nodded. A twin smiled down at Haru. "And we can't trust you to come."

"We're here!" The twins yelled, tugging on Haru's arms. Haruhi walked behind them as the group members looked their way, hoping no one would notice her. She felt a little bit bad, leaving Haru with those two, but not enough to save him. She'll apologize later.

"My children!" Tamaki said happily moving away from Kyoya. His purple eyes widened as he saw the pained look on Haru's face as he moved in front of the teen. "Oh! My son!" The blond sniffed hugging him to his chest, ignoring Haru's waving arms.

"He keeps getting those flashes," The Twins said as they poked each side of the fourteen year old in the ribs. "And he won't tell us anything!"

"You didn't even ask!" Came a muffled yell from Tamaki's chest.

Haruhi moved forward ignoring the ruckus near her as she tried to get away before anyone noticed her. She paused as she spotted Kyoya watching them…or more importantly…Haru.

"Haruhi!" Honey-senpai shouted as he entered the room, riding on Mori's shoulders as Mori-senpai nodded to her. Honey-senpai smiled down at her in happiness. "I'm tall know, Haruhi!"

"Wow," Haruhi blinked up at him. "You certainly are."

Honey grinned and looked around, noting that Kyoya was glaring at him. He gulped and clutched tighter to Mori's neck. "I don't think it was such a good thing to let Tamaki know about Kyoya's crush," Honey-senpai whispered.

"Did you find out anything?" Tamaki asked, thrusting Haru away from him to look the teen over, noticing some bags underneath his eyes. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

Haru shook his head and rubbed his forehead "I didn't learn anything, and I had a long night because of it," Haru yawned out.

A twin slid up behind him, hugging him. "What he meant to say was… we were up all night…" He leaned into his ear, making Haru freeze, and nibbled on it. "…doing it." He smirked at Tamaki. "We had a lot of fun last night, right?"

Koaru nodded sliding up to the other side of him as Tamaki sputtered.

"Hikaru…" Kyoya smiled dangerously at him as the customers started to arrive. Hikaru's eyes widened and he quickly backed away from Haru, as the teen wiped his ear in disgust.

"Why did you do that?" Haru grumbled.

Hikaru pouted at him, glancing at Kyoya in the side of his eyes. "You're no fun…" He turned to his twin. "Let's go bother Haruhi; we haven't done that in awhile."

Said girl had just sat down in a chair, to talk with Honey and Mori-senpai. She had just gotten a glass of water and sighed as they reached her.

"Hikaru! Kaoaru!" Tamaki shouted running toward them. "Don't bother Haruhi!"

Haru raised an eyebrow and he looked around. Usually Kyoya was already irritating him. He spotted the other teen writing down notes…his face blank. He never saw Kyoya without some devious smile on his face.

This brought a new problem for Haru. Since when was he worried about Kyoya? Haru pondered for awhile at that then started to think that it didn't matter, the teen had gotten under his skin somehow. Before he knew it, Haru found himself near the other teen and placed a hand on Kyoya's arm. "Kyoya…?"

Kyoya smiled down at him and pushed his glasses up. "Yes Haru?"

The boy gazed up at him with a concerned look on his face and he could feel the heat from Haru's hand. The rest of the host club didn't notice what was happening between the two, as they started to talk about Haruhi's pictures for the host club web page. In fact Haru and Kyoya didn't even notice as the room slowly filled with costumers.

A quiet voice range out in the club room. "You want toys?"

Haru blinked and flushed as the voice brought him back to reality. He looked down, his hair covering his face completely. He then lifted his head in surprise and looked behind him, spotting the source of the voice.

"Toys…toys…"

A…something had opened the door slightly and moved a little bit in the doorway. The man was wearing a long black robe, and holding a brightly lit candle. The man spoke again. "If you like toys then should come visit my black magic club."

Kyoya looked on unsurprised at seeing a kneeling twin on the floor as Haruhi and his brother looked behind him at the person.

"We've opened a marketplace that boosts black magic across the globe. We're also holding mass around the clock."

Haru blinked, and turned to face the group, intrigued. 'Magic, huh?' he thought. He winced and rubbed forehead.

The cloaked teen lowered the old candlestick holder, and smiled. Haru could only see a pale face with long dark hair obscuring his eyes. "If you visit right know, I'll even throw in a free curse doll." He lifted up a hand showing a peach colored puppet. It looked like some kind of weird cat, with its eyes narrowed and a smile on its face. "You can get Belzenef as your free gift."

There was a slight pause before Haruhi spoke. "Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?"

"Wait a second, has that door always been there?" the twins asked.

Kyoya walked over to them, holding his open black book to his chest. "Nakozawa-senpai likes to hide. He doesn't really care for brightly-lit places."

Tamaki walked behind Haruhi and leaned forward, a dark expression on his face. "Don't get involved with that guy Haruhi," The blond breathed on her neck.

Haruhi jumped in surprised and turned, frightened. She clutched her book to her own chest clearly spooked by him.

Tamaki however, didn't seem to notice. "If you do, you'll end up being cursed."

The girl was slowly getting her heart to stop. "Do you have any basis for that?" There was still a waver in her voice.

Haru watched Tamaki's face fill with fear. "Yes. It happened during the final exams at the end of last school year." His fingers wiggled, making Haru look away and stifled a laugh with a cough.

The man shivered. "It's terrifying just to talk about it…"

"I was walking down the hall one day, saying hi to a beautiful princess," Tamaki started. "On that fateful day, I accidentally stepped on that weirdo Nekozawa's cursed doll, Belzenef!" his purple eyes widened in terror as he remembered that terrible day.

"Afterword, I took my exam and the test was all written in some strange lettering! I looked around at the others for help, but realized I knew none of them!" Tamaki voice rose higher with each word, as his eyes winded in fear. "I was all alone in a different dimension!"

Honey-senpai's eyes winded and started to cry, while Haruhi just looked shocked. Haru…was impressed

"How scary!" The oldest member whimpered.

"Did that really happen to you?" Haruhi whispered.

"So they're magic is real?" Haru asked. He paused, confused.

"_There is no such thing as Magic!" A gruff voice shouted, before he felt a pain of a punch on his face. He crumbled to the ground, holding his jaw. "Now shut up before I beat you black and blue!"_

Haru drew in a breath and rubbed his head. 'What was happening?'

"That only happened because you where so scared you accidently walked into the beginning Greek class and took their exam." Kyoya told him, scribbling notes down.

Tamaki ran over to him and glared at the other teen. "No! It was a cruse!" Spit started to fly. "I know because three days later I woke up and my legs where as heavy as lead! Just how do you explain that!"

Not even looking up, Kyoya answered. "Your legs where tired, because you ran a marathon the day before, remember?"

Nakozawa slid up to them, frightening Tamaki and making Kyoya look at him. "You shouldn't underestimate the dark powers of Belzenef, the curse doll."

Kyoya gave him a blank stare, and Tamaki looked at the man scared, a shocked expression on his face.

"All you have to do is write the name of the person you hate on his back, then that person is certain to come face to face with misfortune," Nakozawa told them with a grin.

"Wow, this guy really is dark, in more ways than one," One of the twins said, as he enjoyed the show.

"Supposedly he hates bright lights," his brother mentioned. He lifted up his right arm, holding a red flashlight. "I wonder what he'll think of this." He asked with a smile, turning the flashlight on and off.

They shined the light in Nekozawa's face, making him scream and cling to Tamaki. They both started running in a zig zag, as Tamaki tried to get away from Nakozawa and Nakozawa tried to get away from the light.

"You freaks!" Nakozawa yelled running for the door he appeared in, leaving behind a trail of dust.

Haru's green eyes widened and he clutched his head kneeling on the floor.

"…Haru?" Koura asked.

_-"You're a freak!" a large blond boy shouted, seeing his thin wound close up. "No wonder mummy and daddy hates you!"_

_-"I heard the boy you sit next too, is a freak," A little girl whispered to another. "He always wear's those ragged clothes because they don't let freaks in stores."_

"_Really? Ew!"_

_He glanced toward them, and looked away. It wasn't the worst people have said about him._

_-A horse face women glared at him, and crossed her arms. "Why should we give the little freak anything? It's our money."_

"_Your right, honey," The gruff voice answered. A large red face glared down at him. "He should work for his food and board."_

_-"What's your name, sweetie?" a kind brunette woman asked, coming by his desk. "I've called everyone's name, but you haven't answered," She said with a smile._

_He looked up, his green eyes dull. "My name's freak."_

_-"You son of a bitch!" The hand on his arm pulled him into the house. "I got a call from the school about your name, and I had to get out of work early!" The man stopped and glared at him, tightening his grip, and leaving bruises. "I told you to tell them Harry Potter!_

_He looked down, trying to not cry out. It would be worse if he did. "B-but you didn-"_

"_Shut up, you freak!" The man punched him in his stomach, causing his breath to leave him as he fell to the ground. "Don't you dare cause any more problems, you here!"_

_He nodded mutely, clutching his stomach, and breathing heavily. He saw the feet leave his view and heard them stomping up the stairs. _

"_Get dinner ready, before Dudley comes home!"_

Haru gasped, not seeing the club members wondering over to him, before he blacked out.

* * *

Haru's eye slowly blinked open, staring up at the ceiling. 'What happened?' he thought. An inflow of memories invaded his head, making him blink quickly.

"Finally awake?" A droll voice asked next to him.

The teen turned his head and looked at Suiyaku standing over him. He licked his dry lips and tried to speak. After a few horsed words, the nurse halted him and helped sit the teen up, then gave him a drink of cold water.

"Thanks," Haru whispered, giving back the glass of water. He leaned back against the pillows, watching Suiyaku take a chair and place it next to the bed.

His black eyes looked at him inquiring. "Do you remember anything?"

The teen sighed and looked down at his clasped hands, nodding. "Not much," He whispered. "My life as a child…" He paused and laughed harshly. "I'm a pretty messed up kid, aren't I?"

Suiyaku didn't say anything for awhile, before he sighed. "You were placed in their care for your protection."

Haru looked up, and Suiyaku was surprised to see unshed tears in his eyes. "I don't think I was really protected…" He whispered. His eyes winded and looked at Suiyaku fearfully. "I-I don't have to go back, do I?" His voice started to rise. "Please don't!" tears started to fall and he tried to rub them away. "I-I'll be good-"

Suiyaku grabbed Haru's shoulders to still him. "You won't go back."

He stopped rubbing his eyes and looked up at him. "I-I don't?" He asked quietly, the relief was evident in his voice.

The man smirked and released his shoulders to sit back down. "We have orders to keep you here, for your safety." He watched the teens face fall in hurt, before trying to mask it. "Even if we didn't have orders, we will not allow you into that house." Suiyaku hesitated and he scowled. What the hell was wrong with him these days? "I wouldn't let you go back." He spoke with finality.

Haru gave him a surprised look and looked down. "Thank you," he whispered. He lifted his green eye back up in confusion. "Harry Potter…" he breathed out as Suiyaku stilled. He turned to the man, "Is that my real name?"

The dark man nodded as he stood up. "We had to change it," He looked down at Haru. "You'll be fine, and I'll ask if Lucien can bring you home." He made a motion to leave when he felt a hand slip into his.

Suiyaku glanced at their hand and turned back to the teen. Haru gazed at him, biting his lip. "Thank you." The older man didn't say anything but slightly squeezed his hand.

There was a knock at the door, making them both look up at the intruder. Suiyaku quickly let go of Haru's hand and scowled at the other teen. "What are you doing here?"

Harry leaned forward to look around Suiyaku's body and his green eye widened as he spotted Kyoya. "K-Kyoya!" He stuttered.

Black hair moved forward as he stepped into the room with a small smile, before he answered Suiyaku's question. "I wanted to know if everything was alright with Mr. Potter here," He said pleasantly.

Suiyaku straightened up, and crossed his arms. "If you tell anyone about this…" He let the sentence hang.

Kyoya's smile widened as he walked up to them. "Are you going to threaten the person who brought Haru here?" He pushed up his glasses. "And your employer?"

Suiyaku raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes, while Haru's widened. "W-what!" The other teen gasped.

Kyoya smile turned into a smirk. "Yes, I carried you here, _bridal_ style."

The other teen flushed in embarrassment as Kyoya sat down in Suiyaku's vacant set, before glaring at him. "You didn't have to do that!"

Kyoya leaned over, enjoying his blush. "I had to get you down here someway, and that seemed the best way."

Suiyaku raised an eyebrow as he watched them interact. "Is this the person you have a crush on?"

Haru's eyes widened, his face turning darker, speechless.

Kyoya though, stilled for a second before smirking at him. "Is that right, Haru?" He whispered.

Haru shook his head franticly in denial. "He's talking about something else!"

Suiyaku smirked and sat down. This was going to be fun to watch.

The other teen grinned down at him. "That aside, I'm here for club business." His expression changed. "You caused us quite a scare."

Haru winced. "I'm so-"

"Its fine," Kyoya interrupted. "Everyone is worried about you," He paused. "Including me."

Haru blinked in surprise, while Suiyaku was impressed at his forwardness. "You…you're worried about me?" he asked softly.

Kyoya grinned, enjoying the look on Haru's face. "I do have feelings," He sobered up. "The club has decided that'll you'll take a few days off."

Haru raised an eyebrow much to Suiyaku's enjoyment. They were rubbing off on him. The younger looked away, blinking then shook his head. "No, it's fine." Haru slid out of the bed and wobbled a bit. Not using his legs for awhile made them fall asleep. "It's in the past, nothing can change it now." A touch of bitterness was heard in his voice.

Kyoya nodded and stood up. "That being said, I insist that you at least take the day off today." He walked over toward the doors, nodding as he passed Suiyaku. "I'll inform the rest of the club that'll you be going home."

"You are allowed to go home early today. I'll see you there later."

Haru scowled at him as put on his school jacket. "Allowed," He muttered.

Kyoya smiled before he left. "Glad you see it that way," He bowed. "Until tomorrow," He told him as he walked out the doors.

Haru rolled his eyes. "I hate him so much."

Suiyaku chuckled and stood up, now that his entertainment left. "What a cute couple you make."

"Sui-chan!"

Suiyaku glared down at the teen. "Don't call me 'chan'."

"Well you dug your grave and will now forever be known as Sui-chan." Haru huffed out. He stalked toward the door and slammed it behind him.

Suiyaku shook his head, and then paused when the door slowly opened. Haru stood in front of the door, looking down and blushing. "…Can you tell Lucien I'll be in the back of the school? Thanks." Then he slammed the door again.

Suiyaku blinked in surprise. "He needs to make a better exit," he muttered, flipping open his cell phone.


	9. A Plan

Updates, updates…Just to let you know, I'm not going to give up any story of mine. They might be placed on hold, but I will finish!

I'm telling you this because I just started another wonderful semester of collage… Along with the wonderful thing called Math… I know it's useful and everything, but that doesn't me I have to like it.

Thank you for your nice reviews and putting this story on alert. It makes me so happy that people like it! ^-^ And I also deeply apologize for the long wait. But hey, I got it out! ^-^;

Betaed by LightningBecca! Thanks for looking this over three times! *sweatdrop*

Disclaimer: As soon as I own the moon, I'll see if I can own these characters.

Chapter 9 A Plan

Lucien drummed his fingers on the side of his armrest, thinking over everything he had just heard. Haru had found out some of his past. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not. But something was also bothering him. Shouldn't Dumbledore know about Harry's life?

The blond looked to the fireplace and walked over, throwing in some floo powered. "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office!" he shouted into the flames before walking into them.

"Lucius?" Albus said, surprise evident in his voice, as he looked up from his desk. "Is something wrong?"

Lucius sat down, "I don't know yet." His grey eyes focused on the lemon drops on the man's desk and wrinkled his nose, before looking up at the man. "Harry has remembered some of his past."

Albus gave him a worried look and leaned forward a little bit. "How much? Does he know he's a wizard?"

Lucius shook his head, "Not yet. He only knows his name, and a little bit about his adopted family," he gave the man a fierce look. "Did you know anything about his home life?"

Albus gave him a confused look. "No, did something happen?"

"How could you not know, Albus?" Lucius shook his head. "I thought you had at least checked on him!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry Potter was abused."

Those light blue eyes widened in disbelief. "That's not possible…" He shook his head in denial. "Are you sure?"

Lucius glowered at him and stood up; even in muggle clothes the man looked intimidating. "Albus, how could you not know about this! I thought you had people watching over him?"

"Well Arable Figg was watching-"

"The squib?" Lucius snorted. "And what exactly was she supposed to do?"

There was an uneasy silence and Albus looked away in guilt. "The blood wards where supposed to keep him safe…"

The blond snorted. "But they didn't keep him safe from them."

"It was for the greater good, my boy," The man said gravely.

Lucius shook his head in disbelief then paused and a look of disgust filtered across his face. "What about my son?"

"Now Lu-"

"What about my son? Was his death part of the greater good?"

"Of course not!"

"But Harry's was."

The old man shook his head. "Harry had a role to perform."

"And if he was to die?"

Nothing was said.

The blond looked down at the older man. "I don't want you anywhere near Harry-"

"Now my boy, maybe you're overacting." Albus tried to placate him.

Lucius shook his head in disgust. "You just told me that you would be okay with Harry dying for the greater good. Did you even try to think of another way?" He placed a hand on his head, "No, I don't even want to know." He dropped it and glared at Albus. "I'll still fight for your war, but after this you will stay away from us."

"My boy, Harry has nowhere to g-"

"I'll adopt him."

Albus stared at him. He sighed and nodded his head. "I truly didn't know."

Lucius walked over to the fireplace, saying where he wanted to go. Before leaving he looked over at the old man, who suddenly looked as old as he was meant to. "I know…and that's the only reason you're not dead."

And with that he flooed away, leaving behind a broken man.

* * *

Haru yawned as he walked into the classroom earlier than usual. He didn't want to take a chance of meeting the other club members so soon, so he asked to go to school earlier. Lucien looked at him for a moment before nodding. Haru hadn't known what to say to the man when he got home and instead went to his room to finish his homework.

"Are you feeling better Haru?"

The boy jumped slightly, a feat in itself since he was sitting at his desk, and looked up at the girl in front of him with a slight smile. "Hello Haruhi."

She nodded and walked passed him to her own desk sitting her bag on the top of it. "You still didn't answer me."

Haru shrugged his shoulders. "As fine as I can be." He looked down and tapped his fingers on his desk, trying to ignore the hum of people talking. He certainly didn't want to tell them anything. He didn't want to be pitied and didn't need to be.

She raised an eyebrow at that, opening her bag. "It was something that you couldn't help," She turned away putting a book on her desk. "You shouldn't have to apologize for something that you cannot control."

Haru nodded, and was about to speak when he noticed that there was a strange silence. He glanced at Haruhi and she was standing still and gaping at something behind him. He turned and gaped along with her.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi whispered. The other early arrivers began to mutter and gape at the twin.

The teen lifted up his hand with a blank expression, as if walking in with pink hair was normal. "Good morning." He said as he walked over to them.

Haru looked at him with wide eyes. "W-why?" He turned to look at Haruhi's equally surprised face. "What happened in a day to cause this!"

Haruhi looked pale and before she could speak the teen had come up to them. "How are you doing Haru?" He asked leaning on his desk. "We were all worried about you."

"Er… I'm…I'm fine." He tried to think of something to say. "Um, how are you?"

Hikaru smirked and placed his hands on his hips. "I'm doing better. From now on I'm the pink haired twin. I didn't want to be mistaken for Kaoru for the rest of my life, you know?"

Haruhi gazed at him, and looked behind Hikaru. "Ahhh," she voiced, making Haru look behind Hikaru too.

He blinked in shock as Kaoru stood next to his brother. But, with bright blue hair.

"How are you, Haru?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru went to his seat. "Kyoya told us that you had gone home."

Green eyes narrowed at the sound of Kyoya's name before sighing heavily, he gave Kaoru a small smile. "It wasn't anything to worry about. I'm fine now."

"So Kaoru's the blue haired one?" Haruhi asked.

Haru shook his head. "I-I don't think I want to know what's going on," He said walking away.

"No! Wait!" Haruhi protested. She held out an arm for him to take. "Take me with you!"

"When you change your set, we can talk."

She glowered at him. "Traitor," she muttered with a sigh.

By the time he reached his seat, Kaoru and Hikaru where throwing things at each other.

When lunch rolled around Haru was dragged toward the lunch room, following the twins.

"But why do I have to go!" Haru whined, as Haruhi kept hold of his wrist. "You've known them longer!"

"We have to keep an eye on them or else who knows what they'll do."

"And you can't do that yourself?"

"I'll stick Kyoya on you."

"…I knew you were evil."

Haruhi looked behind her as they reached the lunch room. "Just think of what would happen if they got out of hand." She sighed heavily, "If we don't get them to stop fighting, they'll continue to annoy everyone and then we will have to deal with them even more." She paused, "And we are the only sane ones right now."

Haru nodded slowly, thinking it over, before sighing. "Fine, fine, you got me." He walked ahead of her, dreading what would happen.

The twins where already in the room trying to order some lunch. Unfortunately they kept ordering the same thing, and getting each other angry.

Haruhi gave them a blank stare. "I had thought they would at least be quiet here."

"I was wondering what the fuss was about."

Haruhi turned and looked at the new comers. The other host club members had arrived and Tamaki had finished speaking, as he gazed at the twins.

"I can't believe that you two are still fighting. You are a disgrace to the host club," Tamaki continued.

"Hey, look who it is," a teen observed.

"Oh wow, it's the whole host club," A girl said dreamily.

"That doesn't happen often," another girl squealed.

Tamaki glanced around preening and spotted Haruhi along with Haru, as the Honey-senpai tried to calm the twins down with a piece of cake.

"Haru! Haruhi!" He yelled, running up to them, hugging them both.

"Hello Tamaki," Haru muttered trying to get out of the blonds grasp.

The man released them both with a huge smile on his face. "I'm so glad you're alright Haru!" He then pouted. "Kyoya stopped me from visiting you and then when he returned he said that you had already left."

Haru blinked, surprised. It was really strange that so many people where worried about him. He smiled softly at the blubbering man. "I'm sorry for worrying you, but I'm fine now," he insisted.

Tamaki nodded, satisfied before looking between both of the younger teens. "It's very unusual that you're both here." He gasped and looked like he was about to hug them again. Haru backed away just in case. "Did you come here to see me?"

"No," Haruhi told him bluntly, making the man deflate. "We were worried about those two, and followed them." She looked down at her bento. "I usually eat at in the classroom."

"And I usually go to Suiyaku for lunch, but Haruhi dragged me along," Haru said as he glared at her.

She rolled her eyes and went to look for the twins.

"And then she leaves me," Haru said with a sigh. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder and looked up. "What do you want Kyoya?"

Kyoya gave him a small smile as he leaned forward, making the teen blush for some reason. "I was wondering if I could go with you to your house."

Haru blinked, shocked that the man asked him. He would have thought that Kyoya would have blueprints to his house by now. After seeing him typing away at his computer and seemingly knowing everything, it was surprising to say the least. Haru shot him a look. "Why?"

"I wanted to meet your guardians and speak to them." This was of course said in the charming way that Kyoya only could.

Haru pursed his lips in indecision, thinking if over. If he didn't let him go, the man would pester him until he gave in. It would be better if he could get it out of the way as soon as possible. "If Suiyaku agrees and you don't get in my way," He warned him.

Kyoya's lips twitched, but he nodded.

Haru sighed and turned, wondering if he just signed his death warrant. He went to find Haruhi and hoped that all of this would soon blow over.

When he looked over at Haruhi, he saw her walking away from a food fight at the twin's table. He raised an eyebrow and grinned as he ran over to her.

"Soooo," he said startling her as they reached outside. "You're running away."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, and continued walking. "I didn't run away." She lifted her head a little bit. "I'm thinking of another plan."

"As long as I'm not in this one," Haru told her with a smirk.

Haruhi gave him a blank look, before nodding.

There was a crashing sound and Haru looked at Haruhi. "Let's get out of here before anything else happens."

She sighed and started to walk quickly out of the room along with Haru. "Who knows what'll happen with those two."

Later the group convened in the music room to talk about the fighting twins. Kyoya was crunching some numbers as the rest of the group was quiet, trying to think of what to do.

"Well it seems," Kyoya said making the others look toward him. "If this continues we have to stop selling our brotherly love product."

Haru looked at him confused before scowling at him. "And that's the one thing that is bothering you right now," he muttered.

"Oh and Haruhi," Kyoya said, ignoring the comment, "You will not be blamed for what has happened, even though," The man looked up smiling. "this is your fault for that comment you made."

Haru kicked him, making the man wince. "Shouldn't we just wait for this to blow over?" He asked. "So they fought," he shrugged.

"But this hasn't happened before," Honey-senpai said softly. "This is the first time we've seen them fight."

Tamaki sighed and lifted up his head that had been on the table. "Not that we would know if they had earlier."

Haruhi and Haru gave them a confused look. "What do you mean," Haruhi asked.

Honey-senpai started to swing his legs as he played with his bunny. "The twins have always been together and alone until Tamaki asked them to join the club…"

Haru looked towards a nodding Tamaki. "They were always alone… and have never fought before."

A green eye widened as he felt a hand touch his leg. He narrowed his eye and glared at the dark teen beside him. Kyoya shook his head and leaned down. "They'll be fine, Haru."

He blinked, wondering how he knew that.

* * *

"Stop fighting or you'll never come to my house!" Haruhi shouted, startling the group.

There was a pause and then both twins looked over at her, with creepy grins on their face. "Really?" The twins said together.

Haruhi nodded fiercely though a little confused.

Both brothers shook each other hands and started talking happily about visiting her house. Haruhi blinked slowly getting what had just happened. "Wait, you weren't fighting?" She asked, fury slowly entering her voice.

Their explanation was that they devised this plan so that they can go to her house. And that was why they fought.

Haru stood frozen his mouth slightly agape. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Kyoya's eyes. "I told you that it'll all work out," The infuriating teen said to him.

"Yeah, yeah," Haru muttered scowling before turning and walking toward the door, trying to ignore what was happening to the others. "Let's just go home, I don't know if I can take much more of this."

"I'm leaving too!" Haruhi ground out, trying to remain calm, as she passed both of them.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried, running after her and almost tripped on the way. "Wait for me! Who knows what kind of men would hurt you!"

Haru watched her try to get away from Tamaki, "Poor Haruhi, can't get a break can she?" He glanced at the smirking teen beside him. He sighed and walked down the hall, trying to ignore the man falling in step beside him.

As they stood next to each other waiting for Kyoya's limo to come around, Kyoya smiled down at the other teen when he saw the black ride. "Well, let's go."

Haru grumbled, and opened the door, before sliding in. Kyoya slid in right next to him, much to Haru's displeasure.

"Why do you want to see my guardians anyway?" Haru grumbled again when he found that he couldn't get away from the other teen.

"So I can ask for your hand in marriage."

Haru looked up shock on his face, and then glared at him. "You better be joking."

Kyoya leaned back, "I just want to speak to them, nothing bad."

Haru eyed him warily, before shrugging his shoulders and looked out the window. Hopefully nothing bad will happen.

* * *

I found out I could buy the Sailor moon series and I have to save up for three weeks. TT-TT Now I'm going to be obsessed until I get it. Right now I'm watching Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon live action so that tiding me over for now.

Also I was trying to not make Albus a bad guy and instead I made him...well you read it. At least he's not evil...


	10. The other side

Sorry about the delayed update! I was focusing more on my school work so I decided not to work on this for awhile. And then I decided to update one of my other stories, because that one hadn't been updated in a much longer time. Also right now I was working on another fic for someone's birthday.

And then I didn't like most of the chapter and rewrote it… Wow, I don't realize how much I've been writing these days.

Thank you all for your reviews, putting this on your favorite, and alerting this story! ^^ It makes me happy that you enjoy it!

Beta:LightningBecca

Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did Kyoya would show his chest a lot more.

Warnings: A little bit boring, but needed information

Chapter 10: The other side

Kyoya walked quickly toward his room, thinking about what he had just found out. There were wizards… That was something unexpected that the British Prime Minster had told him. It was a good thing his family was so influential, or there would be no way he could get the information…or find something to blackmail him with.

And Haru was really Harry Potter who was somehow involved in a war? Kyoya shook his head in disbelief. That was certainly unexpected. He needed to talk to Haru's guardians, and in order to do that…he would need to go to Haru's house. Well he didn't have to, but how could he pass up this opportunity?

The dark haired teen's lip twitched as he thought about Haru. He was so stubborn, and it so easily amused him. If he teased him a little bit, the boy would flush a bright red much to his amusement.

Kyoya frowned as he reached his room. There might be a problem later on if he continued to pursue Haru. If…no _when_ he reached his goal. There might be a problem with the whole _heir_ issue. Kyoya blinked, ignoring the problem for now. He will come to it later.

Right now he had to set his plan in motion.

After persuading Haru to bringing him to his home, Kyoya was now enjoying the irritated look on the other teen's face. "Is something wrong, Haru?" He asked.

The green eye that he could see, glared at him before huffing and looking out the window angrily. "I still don't see a good reason for you to come to _my_ home," he muttered.

Kyoya leaned forward, making the other stiffen. "The last I heard your guardians live there." He enjoyed rallying up the boy so much. "Also," Kyoya sat back against the leather seat, "I couldn't very well call." Now this was confusing. Kyoya didn't like anything confusing. He turned back to the angry green eye. "Do you not have a phone at the house? That is extremely inconvenient."

Haru opened his mouth, and then a confused look came over his face. "I…I never noticed before," He said slowly as if he was thinking about his home. "I wonder why…" He leaned back not noticing Kyoya sliding closer. "Actually, there's not a lot of electronics at home. We don't even use the lights."

Kyoya frowned. While strange it was not unknown for the rich to have strange habits, like Tamaki's issue with the lower classes food, or Honey-senpai's unhealthy obsession with sweets.

Haru sighed as he opened the door to his home. He really, really wished he wouldn't have to do this. Kyoya was so aggravating sometimes and he just knew that Lucien wasn't going to like this.

He walked in, not even bothering to look at the smiling man behind him, and ran up the stairs looking through the rooms Lucien usually was in.

"Lucien!" Haru yelled as he ran down the hall. "Lucien!"

A door opened showing an irate Lucien. His long white blond hair was put up into a ponytail and his grey eyes flashed in anger. "Haru! Stop shouting!" He raised an eyebrow when Haru came to a stop. "And don't run in the house."

"Yes mother," Haru muttered.

Lucien glared at him but then glanced at the other teen behind him, and decided a little payback was in order for calling him mother. "Is this your boyfriend?" He asked making Haru blush hotly.

Haru's eye widened as the man continued to smirk making his face turn even brighter. "It's not like that!"

"I'll make sure I'll take very good care of your son." Kyoya said with a small smile as he put an arm around Haru.

"It's not like that!" Haru yelled again, pushing the arm off of him. "He has to speak with you!" He tried to regain control of his blush, but it didn't seem like it was working.

Kyoya decided to stop teasing the smaller male and get on with what he wanted to talk about. He pulled out a piece of paper from his school bag and gave it to the older man, knowing that this was going to change everything.

Lucien stared at the piece of paper. He looked up narrowing his eyes at the boy in front of him. "Where did you get this?" He asked through his teeth.

"I found it online from a certain…" Here Kyoya paused and glanced at the interested look on Haru's face. "…someone. I have already gotten all the information that he had and told him to never talk or give this kind of information to anyone again."

Lucien crossed his arms, "And how do you know this person will keep silent?"

"I have a little…information on him that he wouldn't like known." It's never good to be accused of dealing drugs, especially if there was photographic evidence.

Lucien nodded and motioned for him to go into the room. "When Suiyaku gets back tell him go come up here, tell him where I am." He told Haru.

Haru gave him a quizzed looked but nodded slowly. As he watched the door close Haru had a sinking feeling. He turned and went down the stairs. "He better not be asking for my hand in marriage," he muttered as he reached the bottom.

The door opened and he watched Suiyaku walk through the door.

"Where were you at?" Haru asked as he watched the man approach him. Suiyaku smirked at him. "Oh I was…visiting some family in England." He walked past him before stopping. "Where's Lucien?"

Haru narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, a small blush appearing on his face. "He's talking to Kyoya."

"Ah, meeting the parents."

It took a few seconds to get the meaning, making Haru blush a deep red. "No!" he clenched his fist. "At least he better not be," Haru muttered before looking at Suiyaku. "He wants you to go up to his working room."

Suiyaku nodded and looked back at Haru. "Are you going to Haruhi's place?"

Haru's green eye widened and looked away guilty before turning to him with a frown. "How did you know I was thinking that?"

Suiyaku shrugged and walked up the stairs, "I can read minds."

Haru snorted and began to walk toward the door and waved his hand. "I'll be back before seven, and don't tell Kyoya where I'm going!"

* * *

Lucien closed the door and looked at the black haired teen. He narrowed his eyes at him and walked over to his desk, motioning him to sit. "How much do you know?"

The teen shoved his glasses up his nose and gave him a small smile. "I know that there was a war," here he paused, "between wizards it seems." He titled his head. "What I find interesting is that the Prime Minster of England knows about this other world."

Lucien glared at the boy, who didn't look disturbed in the least.

The door opened making the occupants look up. Suiyaku raised his eyebrow at them both, "What's going on?"

"He knows," Lucien told him. "What about Haru?"

"He won't be listening to us." Suiyaku glanced at the smiling Kyoya and narrowed his eyes before he turned to Kyoya fully. "What does he know?"

"Apparently not everything," Kyoya answered with a smile.

"Should we Oblivate him?" Lucien asked the newcomer.

Suiyaku looked the teen up and down, before a wicked smile appeared on his face, making Kyoya, for the first time, become uncomfortable. "No…While I am at school I can not fully protected him."

He turned to Lucien. "He can be his babysitter."

"You do know that you're still going to be working at the school anyway." Lucien drawled lifting a hand and examining his fingernails.

Suiyaku narrowed his eyes at him while wishing he wasn't right. "The important thing is that, Ootori can respond faster and quicker than me right now." He turned to Kyoya and smirked. "But first, you will swear that you will never tell anyone, including Haru about this."

Kyoya nodded expecting something like this. "Why haven't you just told him about this? Wouldn't it make it easier for him to remember?" he asked.

Suiyaku ignored him and took out a long thin stick and held it while grasping Kyoya's hand. "Now you can start."

The teen raised his eyebrow, but didn't pull away. "I swear I will never talk about what I have found, or what I will hear today about Harry Potter."

Lucien and Suiyaku didn't even blink to the fact that he knew Haru's real name. The magic in the air swirled around the two men.

"We can't tell Haru anything, because of the magic involved," Suiyaku told him as he put away his wand. "If he didn't remember it himself, and we told him, the magic would just erase whatever he has learned so far."

Lucien nodded and sat at his desk. "Now go away and bother Haru," He started to look though some of his papers. Just because he was in hiding didn't mean that the businesses he owned in the wizerding world were going to suffer.

"Actually he can't bother Haru here," Kyoya's head swung to Suiyaku. "Right now he's at Haruhi's place," Suiyaku told him with a smirk.

Kyoya gave them a smile and pushed up his glasses. "Then I'll best be going," he nodded to the others and quietly left.

"So what do you think?" Suiyaku asked.

Grey eyes looked up before looking down. "The muggles here aren't as stupid as I had thought, though I would have to wonder how he got information about the wizerding world from the Prime Minster."

Suiyaku raised an eyebrow about the Prime Minster. "Well actually I meant how you thought of him as a boyfriend," Suiyaku sneered at the word. "…for Haru to be with."

"He seems fine for a muggle," Lucien muttered as he began to write a report. "I don't see why you don't like him."

The dark haired man huffed and walked out.

"You act more like a child who didn't get his way these days, Suiyaku," Lucien said under his breath, dunking a quill into some ink.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange narrowed her eyes at the whimpering man who was bowing before her. While she enjoyed seeing someone cower before her, she didn't want to see his snot staining the carpet of the home. She had taken over one of the Black's ancestral homes, and was currently staying there. After all, the Dark Lord's home wouldn't do anymore, but this one is going to be abandoned soon anyway.

This was bad though. Not only did she have an abysmal group of people following her, but she still didn't have Harry Potter! He was essential to her plan of resurrecting the Dark Lord. After all, if he could do it once, he could come back to life again.

She had basically combed through England. She had looked everywhere! The Fildus charm could be used, but she had doubted that when Arthur Weasley, the new Prime Minster, spoke of peace and the idea of never having to hide anymore. She had thought for a second he had still put Potter under the spell, but then realized that he mostly have the boy at his home and would hate for him to be anywhere else, especially when losing his friends.

Bella sneered at that thought of Arthur Weasley. A blood-traitor! Well no matter. Once she and her Voldemort ran Britain, they would get rid of him and the other light sided people. She would enjoy hearing their screams. But until then…her eyes moved over to the one who was cowering before her.

"You still haven't found out where he is?" She drawled, before sneering as the whimpering increased. Why did she send him to do this anyway? Pettigrew was the weakest of her minions so why? Oh that's right, he could transform into a rat. Bella rolled her eyes. How did he even become one?

"That's r-right, Madam," he whispered flinching when she raised her hand. "The ministry has n-no idea of his whereabouts."

Bella ignored him as he continued to report. Harry Potter was nowhere. There weren't even any articles about him after the battle, and no one was speaking about where he could be. While Bella couldn't get information from an inside source, the Order members were in plain view as they were still helping the Wizerding world to build again and to help those grieving.

"-verus are missing though. I-I couldn't find out anything about them. And also-"

"What!" Bella sat up in her chair. "Who's missing?"

Wormtail cowered in fear. "L-Lucius and S-Severus, Madam. I haven't seen them in about a week."

Bella narrowed her eyes in thought. Why were Lucius and Severus missing? It had been announced days ago that those two traitors were spies for that old man Dumbledore. A lot of people didn't really believe that until they were pardoned by Arthur Weasley of all people, in fact that was one of the first things he did when he won. Of course, there were still some who didn't believe them, but that number seemed to be dwindling.

Could they be hiding Harry while waiting for the wizerding world to accept them? If that was the case, then they could be anywhere! Bella bit one of her nails in frustration. Her eyes turned to Peter, "I want you to send in the other Death Eaters now."

She smiled as the rat did as he was told. If that was the case then she will just send Death Eaters out to other countries until he was found. She grinned as her minions came into the room.

Harry Potter's days were numbered.

* * *

This will _**not **_be a Mpreg story. I like them, but in the right conditions, and in this story there would be no way.

Also I doubt the British Prime Minster deals drugs. Well at least I hope not.

The Poll is now closed, just so you know. I've also decided to do at least the top 6 no matter if it is a tie or not. It will still be up so you can see what episodes I will be doing until the end of this fic or until I need another poll. Thank you all for voting too!

Totally got the entire Sailor Moon Episodes and the movies. ^^ I'm so happy!


	11. Playing with water

Happy Thanksgiving! And to the other Country's, I wish you a nice day. I recently and finally finished this chapter, after moving, loosing my muse, et. I'm sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I won't give up any of my stories.

Disclaimer: Don't own or get any profit from this story, it is for entertainment only.

Chapter 11

Haru splashed his face with water and sighed. He didn't really want to go to school. Haru scowled at himself in the mirror as he thought of the most aggravating person. Kyoya Ootori… He wished that Kyoya would stop making fun of him by talking about marriage, saying he was cute had started recently, and he _knew_ that Kyoya was doing this on purpose just to make him blush or something else.

Haru sighed and dried his face with a towel. He blinked at himself, noting the scar on his left eye. Truthfully it didn't look that much different than his other eye. It was still a bright green where at the beginning there seemed to be some red in it, but right now it looked like his right eye, except for the thin scar. Truthfully he was a little bit ashamed that he covered it up as much as he did, but… Haru sighed again and covered up his eye before leaving the bathroom. He didn't like knowing he was different from everyone else.

He ignored Severus who rolled his eyes at him. He was still pissed that the man had told Kyoya where he was a week ago. Not only that but he had asked for some help from the twins about pranking Kyoya but so far they had only given him a pen that when somebody pushed down the top, it shocked you. Kyoya didn't even touch the pen! And then the one where he had tried to put the words '3:30 very important' on Kyoya's calendar didn't work, because the man had his phone on him everywhere and there was no way he was sneaking into Kyoya's house to search for a calendar.

Haru sighed as he thought about that. He wished he was able to come up with some pranks himself, but he wasn't that creative nor was he that great at the regular pranks, like putting a bucket full of water on the door so the next person who came in would get water all over them. After Tamaki got dosed three times, he figured it wasn't worth it.

Haru started up at the sky as he stepped out of the house. _'Please don't let Kyoya bother me today.'_

He had a feeling though that it wasn't going to listen to him.

During the last week Haru had to deal with another crazy adventure with a little boy who wanted to become a host so he can 'make women happy'. He did find in amusing that Haruhi and Honey-senpai had to get changed into different uniforms, and also make the child get back together with his crush.

But what really bothered him…was that Kyoya was considered the 'cool type' by the women… how! There was no way that Kyoya was cool! Well… he…Haru frowned as he thought about the other teen. Kyoya did seem kinda…cool. He looked over at the window, ignoring the professor as he droned on. Kyoya had that look on his face when he entertained the customers. Kyoya didn't do that a lot so when he had the chance Haru usually watched him do the act, charming the other girls. Haru rolled his eyes, irritated for some reason.

Haru sighed; maybe he shouldn't keep on watching the other teen as he entertained the customers. People might think he had a crush on him. Haru froze. '…_had a crush on him._' Images of Kyoya and him flashed though his mind, each more risqué then the last.

Haru swallowed as he blush deepened before his shook his head to rid himself of the images. Just because he thought of them together didn't mean a thing. People do that all the time… with people they like. Haru tried not to hyperventilate. There was _**no way**_ he had some kind of…of… infatuation on the guy! None at all. Shouldn't that be something he would _know_ anyway? Haru banged his head on the desk. Shit. Maybe he shouldn't come to the club today…

"Haru-kun!"

The teen lifted his head and turned to look at Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai coming up to him. Haru gave them a confused look and looked around the room he was in. It was empty. School must have ended while he was thinking strange thoughts, and the twins probably decided to bother Haruhi today.

Haru turned and stood up as Honey-senpai reached him. "Hello Honey-senpai," He smiled at Mori-senpai and said a hello to him to. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to get you!" Honey-senpai chirped grabbing Haru's arm and tugging on it, making him stumble.

Haru straighten and shook his head as he lifted his bag from the hook. "Actually I don't think I'll be going there today." He blushed faintly. If he saw Kyoya now when he's trying to figure out his emotions… it just wouldn't be a good idea.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He said as he ruffled Honey-senpai's head and bowed his head to Mori-senpai. What he didn't know was the sly look that Honey had given to Mori.

The taller teen nodded and then Haru knew no more.

Haru woke up slowly, and he groaned as sat up on a beach chair.

"Haru?"

The boy looked up seeing Haruhi standing over him with a confused look on her face. Relief washed over him at seeing a friendly face.

"So you got captured to, huh." She stated moving a little bit away as Haru swung his legs over the chair. He held his head and groaned.

"W-what are you talking about?" Haru mumbled trying to clear his thoughts. Haruhi watched his eye widened as he looked around.

Haruhi had to admit that she was just as surprised as when she got here. They seemed to be at a beach that was complete with birds, trees, and water.

"This is a brand new theme park that my family the Ootori group runs." Kyoya spoke up as he leaned back on one of the chair. He lifted a glass of juice and had a contented look on his face, as Haru and Haruhi turned to look at him. "It's called the 'Tropical Aqua Garden.'

Haru froze as he heard Kyoya's voice. He did not have a crush on the other boy. He did not have a crush. He tried to kept on telling himself that, but seeing him with regular clothes just made it worse for him know that he realized he was actually attracted to the teen.

"I thought that the Ootori group ran hospitals and where focused on the medical business." Haruhi asked as Haru stood up, and ignored the man.

"It's a diversified enterprise and we like to try different things. This place also could be related to therapy." Haruhi looked interested and looked around the place once again. "Think of all the people who are overworked and don't have the time or money to take a vacation. This theme park could be used in such a way." Kyoya pushed up his glasses and smiled. "The Ootori group always wishes for the well-being of others."

Haru snorted and walked away. He needed to find a way out of here fast.

"Haru!" Honey-senpai shouted and started to run towards him. The older teen had a floating devise around his stomice and a pair of shorts on. "You're awake!" He smiled at them as he came to a stop. "I'm sorry we had to do that to you Haru." His eyes widened and gave him a very good puppy dog look.

Haru sighed and smiled down at him. Sometimes he kept on forgetting that Honey-Senpai was older than him. "It's okay; I know it wasn't your fault." He turned to where Kyoya was sitting and glared. The glasses-wearing-teen still had a smile on his face, much to his irritation.

See? There was no way he could have a crush on Kyoya especially when he kept on doing things he didn't like. Like kidnapping him and taking him to a privately own beach. Okay…that didn't mean they way it sounded.

Haru looked at the water. It seemed so inviting…

"You should get changed Haru-kun," Honey-senpai told him. He pointed to what looked like a shack on the other side of the building he was in. "You can get changed in there."

Haru shook his head, "Sorry, but I-"

"The waters really nice," Honey-senpai chirped.

"That's nice but-"

"I was hoping to play with you!" Honey-senpai said with large glinting eyes.

Haru leaned back from the insolent of cuteness and could feel his resolve weakening.

"We can play some-"

"There's going to be CAKE!"

Haru froze. He swallowed. "C-cake?"

Honey-senpai nodded happily. "It'll be the same that I gave you yesterday!"

That was true. For some reason Honey-senpai had given him some cake the other day. While he didn't remember having any cake, he never had any when he was with Severus and Lucien. Honey-senpai had somehow found out and made him eat some of his cake. Well… a piece of it anyway.

Since then Haru found out that he had a secret weakness that even _he_ didn't know about. Though there was no way he could eat as many as Honey-senpai, that's for sure.

"Umm, I think I'll go change."

Honey-senpai grinned and ran toward Mori-Senpai.

Haru sighed in defeat before he started on his way towards the shake. The power of cuteness can be very scary.

When Haru got over seeing racks full of swimsuits, he chose just some plain black swim trunks. Haru looked at the scars on his chest, touching some of them. He looked around at the shirts and finally settled on a dark blue button shirt that had light fabric.

He walked out noticing Haruhi was talking to the twins. He walked over and noticed they were talking swimming. Haru had to think about that. Can he swim? He shrugged. He'll find out one way today or not.

Haruhi turned to him as he walked closer to be noticed. "We were just talking about the incessantly of being here." She sighed, "Do you want to help me look for a way out?

The green eyed teen shook his head with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm kinda looking forward to swimming before to it actually."

Haruhi shook her head in defeat. "But all you need to play in the water is a plastic pool."

All three looked at her in confusion. "A plastic pool," both twins asked. "What's that?"

"I guess there about this big," She moved her arms away from her to show the wideness and then lifted her hands a couple of feet up to show the height. "And to use it you have to pump it full of air."

Both twins shook their heads and lifted up a finger wagging it at her. "You dunce, that's an inflatable boat." They gave her a disbelieving look as they put their hands on their swim trunks. "There's no way something like that can be used as a pool," one twin said.

"Yeah." The other nodded.

Haru had listened to her explanation however with a shocked look on his face. "Is it true that there's a pool like that?"

Haruhi nodded after glaring at the twins.

"Wow." Haru said in amazement. "I'm going to try to find one of those," He muttered to himself.

"It's a small pool Haru," The brunette said to him. "Little kids play in them."

She turned to the twins and was surprised when Tamaki had swept in and kidnapped them both. They crotched down a couple of feet away so they couldn't be overheard, though Haru and Haruhi both could hear some words. Mostly 'pool', 'embarrassing', and 'commoner'.

Haruhi sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I have a feeling that I should be insulted."

"Maybe," Haru said

"…He made Haruhi put on that yellow pullover so that no one could see her in a bathing suit…" was the sentence that was heard a few seconds later.

The green eyed teen look at Haruhi's clothes and noticed for the first time she wasn't wearing a bathing suit, but instead a yellow hooded shirt and a pair of green plaid shorts. Haru then watched in interest as Haruhi clenched her fists in anger, before slowly backing a few feet away.

"You must be one of those jealous perverts," The twins said, their form seeming to grow taller and their eyes glowing with an evil like quality.

Tamaki reared back, a blush staining his face. "I-It wasn't like that at all!" The king started to wave his hands frantically. "I was just trying to p-protect her innocence as any father would do!" Tamaki tried to be stern. "After all wearing a swimsuit is not decent." He give the twins an innocent look that didn't succeed and shook a finger at them. "It's not right for a lady to run around half naked in front of boys and-"

The twins both pointed behind him, making the blond turn around to see Haruhi with an expression of 'I'm not buying it'. She intensified the look making Tamaki whimper.

"Haru! Haruhi!" Honey-senpai said happily as he clung to Haruhi's arm. She turned her attention to him as Haru watched Tamaki's soul leave his body. "Let's go play! You wanna try to swim in the current pool with me?"

"Nah, I'm not going to swim today." Haruhi told him before giving a final glare to Tamaki.

"I don't even know if I can swim," Haru said tilting his head. "I should probably swim in a shallower part." He clasped his hand in happiness. "And I want to have a piece of that cake that you said was here."

"That's not until we leave."

Haru froze and turned to Honey-senpai. "What do you mean?"

Honey-senpai smiled widely. "We have to buy them at the store near here after where done playing!"

Haru deflated. "I feel like I somehow got cheated," He mumbled.

The brunette in the group was looking at Honey-senpai's pink bunny float. "If you know how to swim, why do you need that float?"

"Just looks cuter this way!" Honey-senpai giggled and posed making everybody see hearts. He then started to run away cutely.

Haru had to rethink what he had just seen. He didn't really think that _anyone_ could run away cutely, but Honey-senpai had somehow done that.

"Those bunnies are pretty cute," Haruhi said with a smile.

The twins also looked fondly at the prancing eighteen year old. "He's so innocent."

"No way! You got it all wrong!"

Haru blinked before narrowing his eyes. He knew that voice.

"Renge?" Haruhi said as she looked around.

A motor was heard, but no one could quite pinpoint the direction. Suddenly one of the buildings split apart. Renge appeared from below, laughing as she stood on a platform that spun her around slowly.

"It's like that rig follows us," Haruhi said with a sigh, suddenly looking defeated.

"And look at what she's wearing," A twin said. It was true; she was holding a purple umbrella and was wearing a purple bikini as she posed. She also had a light purple tattoo that was on her stomach and her hair was braided going down one of her shoulders.

"What's with the tattoo on your belly?" The other twin asked.

Renge smiled and her eyes shown in happiness. "Oh you don't know?" She pointed at them and clutched her umbrella tighter. "I'm cosplaying!"

Haru's eyes widened, very interested. "What's that?"

Renge gasped and looked at him in surprise and then smiled, happy that someone was interested. "It's where you dress up as your favorite character!"

Tamaki slapped both of his hands on Haru's ears.

"Ow!" Haru glared up at the taller teen. "What did do that for!"

"My son is not going to cosplay anything!" Tamaki cried out hugging the breath out of his 'child'.

Renge huffed as she rolled her eyes and turned back to the others, trying to ignore the struggle that was happening.

"As who?" One of the twins asked. They also ignored the struggle that was going on in the background.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Tamaki started to cry when Haru started to stomp on his feet.

"La-La!" Renge answered in song.

La-La? Like the manga Magazine?" The other twin asked.

Renge nodded and clasped her hands together, looking away from them with a faraway look in her eyes. Sparkles seemed to fly away from her. "White teeth, slender frame, those blue eyes that light up young men's faces, her singing voice…" Renge twirled and closed her eyes in happiness. "I am Kisaragi Quon!"

"I wouldn't have guessed," Haruhi told her with a twitch.

Both twins looked at each other with a dead-panned look.

Renge ignored them and started to pose some more.

"Hey boss," The twins turned and saw Haru being held in front of the King. Tamaki was standing behind the smaller boy and had his arms around him. "Are we interrupting something?"

Both teens stopped struggling and it took a few seconds to realize what was going on. Haru wrenched out of Tamaki's frozen grasp. He crossed his arms and huffed. "I didn't really believe you were actually a pervert!" He huffed and went over to Haruhi.

Tamaki gasped and large tears were filling his eyes. "Now my other child hates me!" he wailed.

"Never mind that!" Both red-head's shouted. Tamaki sniffed and turned to them. "Is it alright for Renge to be wearing a two piece?" They said in a whisper.

Tamaki looked over to the other girl before shrugging. "Well yeah I guess."

"And why is that?"

Tamaki placed a hand on his chin in thought. "Because…it's cosplay?"

"Listen up boys!" Renge shouted. She smirked and pointed to everyone. "You obviously need my help to understand Haninozuka-senpai hidden motives." She pointed to Honey-senpai. "Just look!"

Honey-senpai had jumped into the water, splashing the water as he called out Mori-senpai's name.

Mori turned to Honey-senpai. He watched the younger looking teen wave to him as he floated with the tide.

Mori-senpai then had a contented smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked as he crossed his arms.

Renge had a smug look on her face. "Just think of what he had said to you earlier."

"_Just looks cuter this way!"_

Renge smirked and narrowed her eyes as if she had a great secret that needed to be told. "He's not being as sweet and innocent as you think!"

"I agree." Kyoya said softly, surprising Haru. He glared at the older teen and moved away from him. "Just put the word 'I' at that sentence."

Everyone thought it over. _'Just looks cuter this way…'_

'_I look cute…'_

Tamaki, Haruhi, and the twins had a shocked look on their face and turned to the smallest of the Host Club.

"He planned that!"

Renge nodded happily; glad that they could see it too. "That's Haninozuka-senpai for you. Apparently, he felt threatened in his position as the little boy type from last week, so he's taking steps to keep his rank."

The other host club members still had the shocked look on their faces.

"I should really give the little guy more credit," Renge told them as she was slowly twirled down, underneath the sand. "He's smarter then he looks."

Haru looked over at Honey-senpai, contemplating what Renge had just told them. "Well Honey-senpai does look cute." He said.

"Hey look at this everybody!"

Everyone turned and saw Mori swimming against the current in the pool with a smiling Honey-senpai on his back, waving. "Even though we're swimming as hard as we can, we never go any further!"

Haru gasped and waved at him. "That's great!" He never noticed the others looking at Honey-senpai as if they were wondering if it was true or not.

There was a squeaking noise, making Tamaki turn to look at where the noise was coming from. He spotted both of the red-heads holding water guns. One of the twins grinned and squirted him on the face. The twin who had done that, smiled, "I got you!"

The other continued to pump the water gun. "Come on boss; let's have a water gun fight." They began to walk closer. "It'll be me and Kaoru against you. If you get hit in the face you lose. What do you say boss?"

Tamaki started to wash his face with a towel. "Forget it. Why would I want to subject myself to a childish game like that?"

The twins both had the same smirking look on their faces. Haru started to walk away from them, knowing that nothing good came from such a look.

The twins grabbed Haruhi and hugged her close. "Haruhi I think it's time that we got married!"

"And we'll honeymoon in Atami!" The other twin said with a smirk.

Tamaki froze, his hair shadowing most of his face. He grabbed a water gun and started to pump the gun fast. "Do you really think," He said in a whisper. "I'd ever let Haruhi marry one of you guys!" He turned his head, his eyes flashing in anger.

He turned around fully with his water gun fully loaded. "Daddy says no!" He shouted squirting water at them.

Haru sighed and went to find Kyoya as Haruhi sat down at one of the tables. Haru looked around, finding it irritating that he actually needed to look for the aggravating man that he might have a crush on. There just was no way that could be true. Haru paused in his step. What if…he would just find things to hate him! After all how hard could it be to hate someone like Kyoya?

There was a loud shout, and Haru turned to see a big wave crash into Honey-senpai. It was all happeing so fast that before he knew it, Honey-senpai was being swept away. Haru stood in shock, then hurried along with the others, until Mori-senpai slipped on a banana peel, making him slid and fall.

Haruhi stopped and stood in shock at what she had just seen.

Tamaki stepped forward and pointed up in the air. "Gentlemen,' he said as Mori-senpai lifted himself off the ground. "We're going after Honey-senpai!" He pointed to a small river-like pool. "That looks like the quickest way! Chhharrrge!" He shouted and began to run with everyone besides Kyoya, right behind him.

"Wait, I wouldn't go tha…" Kyoya raised his voice to warn them.

Suddenly alligators sprang up, their jaws open.

The host club members, eyes widened in shock before running the other way. "There are alligators in the pool!"

Tamaki, thankfully still determined to save Honey-senpai, quickly regrouped them. "Okay we can't use that pool!" he pointed to the left. "Then let's try this way next!"

An alligator opened his mouth as he stood the route they we're about to take, making everyone run again.

"There everywhere!" The twins shouted as they backed away from a group coming from one of the pools toward them.

"And here!" Haruhi yelled backing away from a group lounging in the sun.

Haru took another deep breath. _Must stay calm ._"Why are their alligators in even here?" He looked at the smiling Kyoya. "Kyoya?" Irritation was clearly seen in his visible eye. "I thought this was to be a relaxing place?"

Kyoya smile widened and he pushed up his glasses. "Those animals were in the tropical animal area. I guess it is dangerous for them to run loose." He started to write in a brown notebook. "Although it's the current pool's switch location that's the problem right now. I need to have a little chat with the designers." He closed the book with a snap and gave them all a smile. "Thanks a lot you guys. I got some great data today!"

"You guess?" Haru muttered before he stood up. Well at least he had also found another reason to hate Kyoya already. '_Use's friends as guinea pigs._'

"You what?" Haruhi shouted angrily.

Kyoya ignored her and lead them to a large map of the park on a large board near the changing rooms. "This is the area map. This is our current location," He said pointing to a spot on the map. "We need to get here." His hand slid down to one of the large spots with a question mark on it. "I have a feeling that's where Honey-senpai got carried away to. It might be tough because we have to get pass the jungle area here in the southern block. We have to go about 800 meters to reach the point."

Haruhi already noticed something wrong with the map. "It seems there are a lot of indeterminate areas." She glanced at Kyoya. "Do you have any idea what might be in those parts?"

"Since there still being developed, I'm afraid I don't know."

"That means," A twin said worriedly. "there could even be something more dangerous…"

"…then alligators," The other twin finished for him.

"All right!" Tamaki shouted. "This is no longer just a rescue mission, but also a survival mission!" He looked at everyone. "I know we can go through this horrid jungle in one piece! It is our sworn duty to rescue Honey-senpai!"

* * *

I hopefully will see you all soon.


	12. Closer

I haven't updated in so long! For people who didn't read my profile, my computer got spilled with water so I had to save up for a new one. I also had writers block that I couldn't seem to get out of. I swear I remade this chapter 3 times before I was happy with it.

Also this is not betad. I contacted her a couple of days ago, but haven't had a response yet, so if there are mistakes please let me know.

And as today is my birthday, I wanted to give my faithful readers something!

**Any characters or places you recognize including some dialogue is not mine. This is solely for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

**Chapter 12**

Haru had to admire the people who made this fake environment. It looked like a real jungle that Suiyaku had shown him in a book before he started to go to school here. But… the teen looked up and shielded his gaze from the blinding sun; they could have made it a little less hot.

Haruhi and the twin's voice's penetrated his thoughts and Haru tuned to the conversation.

"…all those animal sounds could they belong to the real thing?" The twins said.

Haru's face drained of color. Real animals?

"I'm not really sure," Kyoya told them. "But my family often strives for authenticity."

Haru grabbed Kyoya's arm startling the other teen. "Haru?" for once his voice didn't have the teasing note it usually seemed to have.

Haru shook his head to stop Kyoya from speaking some more and let the rest of the group walk a head. He didn't want them to worry as much as they already were. "Could there be a possibility?" He asked looking up at the teen. "Could Honey be in a lot more danger then it's expected?"

Kyoya's face seemed to soften. "Honey isn't in any danger." He moved his arm out of Haru's grasp and entwined his shorter fingers in his larger one. "I'll make sure of it."

A loud thudding sound made them look at the others. Haru gripped tightened on Kyoya's hand as he rushed over. Mori-senpai was lying on his back… with a banana on his face? Haru gazed at the scene, worried.

"Mori-senpai," The one in the green swim trunks started, "Is acting as clumsy as you are boss," The twin in the orange finished.

"What!?" Tamaki yelled, glaring at the twins.

Haru sighed in relief when Mori-senpai sat up, he glanced at Haruhi. She was looking at the tall teen concerned.

"He must be worried," Kyoya said softly making Haru look towards him.

"How do you get that from Mori-senpai falling?" Haru asked. He frowned at his hand still holding onto Kyoya's and yanked it out of the man's grasp.

Kyoya's glanced at him and then back to Mori-Senpai who was now standing, holding the banana peel. "I have never seen him to slip or fall." He chuckled. "It's amazing actually, considering he's so tall."

Haru frowned troubled all over again. Kyoya's reassurance had worked for a little while until now. If Mori-Senpai was worried, maybe there was something worse than he thought? He knew the two of them where close. He didn't even remember seeing the one without the other!

The teen started to rethink how everything had happened. When Honey-senpai disappeared he didn't think that the older teen was in much danger, and he knew he wouldn't drown with everyone there and that fact that they were in a safe indoor pool, but meeting the crocodiles after Honey-senpai disappeared, made the guilt rise inside him.

What if Honey was being eaten alive? What if bug's where eating him alive and they didn't make it in time?

He should have known that this could happen! He had just started to get to know Honey-Senpai, and he couldn't have another person die!

Harry blinked and frowned wondering where that thought came from. A few tears fell from his eyes, making his frown deepen. He wiped them off and shook his head. Why was he crying? There was still a good chance that he could still be alive…

He looked up as the sky started to darken above them. He glanced over to see Kyoya looking at his watch. "Uh-oh, the squall will be coming soon."

Haru blinked as droplets of rain started to fall. Squall? A rushing sound filled the area and the rain fell at a terrifying rate.

Kyoya grabbed his hand and ran forward. "Wha- What Kyoya!" He squeaked, trying to keep up the pass with him. He could hear the other's ahead and behind them as they ran. Soon a small building came into view and the group piled into the hut.

Gasping for breath, Haru sat down on the circle bench. Water dripped from his hair, annoying him as his tickled the back of his neck. He couldn't really wring his short hair and frustrated shook his head furiously.

"Ahh! Ahh!" The twins said covering their face's with their arms. "Tell us when you become a dog!"

Haru laughed as a memory nagged at his mind. Someone shape sifting into a dog… Haru rubbed his face. That was a strange memory. Maybe it was a movie he had seen?

"Mori-senpai, seems to be close to Honey-senpai," Haruhi said softly as she sat down beside Haru. "Did you know each other from childhood?"

"Those two-" a twin stated

"are cousins." The other finished.

Haruhi was shocked. "Really? You're related?"

Haru tilted his head trying to see the family resemblance.

"The Morinozuka family as severed the Haninozuka's for generations before they married into each other two generations ago," Kyoya answered as Haruhi turned to him.

She hummed, an image coming to mind of ancient japan with Honey-senpai as a Lord and Mori-senpai as a loyal servant.

"That seems nice," Haru said with a small smile bring Haruhi out of her fantasy. "Being so closer together they married into each other."

Kyoya coughed, bringing them both to look at him. "If I may continue…" Haru bit his lip to keep from smiling at the irate male.

"So the servant and master relationship should have dissolved, but Mori-senpai always follows and serves Hani-senpai even to this day."

"The ancient blood of a loyal servant and his lord must be surging," Tamika said softly while the twins started to cry into their tissues.

"It's so beautiful!" they sobbed.

"That sentence was anything but beautiful," Haruhi stated unamused. To her dismay when she glanced at Haru she had to sigh. He also looked like he was moved to tears.

"That is so wonderful!" His green was shining as he looked toward Mori-senpai.

Tamika eyes flashed and turned to him, making Haru freeze in terror. "You understand me!" He shouted, running over to him and hugging him tightly to his chest. He started to rub his cheek with Haru's making the small teen squirm. "Hey! Stop!"

Haruhi sighed and watched Mori-senpai looking out in the rain. He was standing there stoically and Haruhi didn't really know if he was listening or not paying attention. Whatever past his family had had with Honey-senpai wasn't really the point. The point was, Mori-senpai cared for Honey-senpai and he was worried.

And that made her want to help him even more. Standing up Haruhi walked over and placed a hand on Mori-senpai arm.

"Mori-senpai, it'll be all right. Honey-senpai is safe. He's stronger then he looks, and if he gets hungry, there are lots of bananas and other fruit."

In the background, Haruhi could hear the protests of Haru but ignored them.

"Uh…" The twins said. "Not the best cheering up I've heard."

To Haruhi's surprise Mori-senpai placed his large hand on top of her head ruffling it a bit with a smile.

"Yeah," he said.

"I guess it worked," The twins said as they looked toward each other shrugging.

"Can you let me go know!?" Haru grumbled as Tamaki squeezed him. He turned his pleading eyes to the twins and reached out for them. "Help!"

"Who are we to stop a lovely family moment?" They said with identical grins.

Haru glanced at Kyoya as the teen's phone rang, but ignored him as he had more important things to deal with right now. Tamaki just kept hugging him and muttering about perverts. A thought came to mind.

He stopped struggling and turned to Tamaki, making sure he wasn't looking at him. Then he sniffed getting the attention of the blond and he raised his face, making sure his expression as sad as possible. His visible eye was watery and as wide as he could make it. "I'm hurt," He whispered.

Frozen buy his cuteness, no one noticed Haruhi and Mori-senpai leaving as the rain finally stopped.

Sighing in happiness Haru looked around and then frowned. "Where's Haruhi?" He asked

"Where's Mori-Senpai?" The twins said at the same time.

Tamaki gasped with his eyes wide. "My little girl!" He cupped his hands over his mouth like a megaphone as he ran to the door way. "Come back Haruhi! You're too young to get married!"

"How did you come up with that conclusion?" Kyoya asked. "They're most likely looking for Honey-senpai."

"We have to go after them," Haru said.

"But we don't know where they could have went," a twin said while the other nodded.

Haru frowned then looked up determined and turned to the group. "But we can't just stand here!" He didn't want to think of all the things that could be happening to the three. If Kyoya's family wanted this place to be as realistic as possible, wouldn't there be other dangerous creatures in here besides the crocodiles?

Worry started to gnaw in the back of his brain and flashes of a girl with brown hair, her dead eyes staring up blankly at him. Haru breathing began to escalate and he started to tremble. He didn't hear his friends trying to talk to him nor hear them move closer. Bodies of Haruhi, and his senpai were staring at him and he started to cry as he hit the ground, covering his eyes with his arms, sobbing.

"I'm sorry," He whispered over and over. "I'm sorry!"

Then warmth. A soothing hand on his back. Soft spoken words. Haru shook his head and lifted his tearstained face into Kyoya's. He swallowed and looked around, trying to focus on where he was. "What happened?" His voice was horse he noticed.

The twins looked at each other worriedly, then at Tamaki who was frowning. But it was Kyoya who was slowly letting him out of his grasp who answered.

"You were hyperventilating."

Haru flushed, embarrassed and ashamed. He never wanted that to happen, especially in front of his friends. He stood up, refusing to look at the others. "L-lets just forget what happened." He brushed off imaginary dirt looking anywhere but at the people with him.

"Haru…" Kyoya's voice was soft and full of pity.

Haru turned and glared at him as his embarrassment turned to anger. "I'm fine, okay!?" He shouted. He huffed and marched out the archway. "I'll look for them this way." He gritted out then started to jog to the east.

"That idiot," Kyoya muttered. He clenched his fists then realized them. He turned to Tamaki and the twins who looked like they were about to go after Haru. "Go to the west and see if you can find the rest of the club." He ignored the protests and took out an extra cell phone and debated who to give it to. After a moment he gave it to the twin who had his hair slicked back to the left, whishing he could tell them apart like Haruhi. "I'll go after Haru, and I'll call you once I find him. You do the same when you find either of our club members."

The twins nodded and surprising didn't make a goofy comment as they started to leave.

Tamaki watched them then turned back to Kyoya. "Take care of him alright?"

Kyoya's glasses seemed to flash and he smiled calmly as he crossed his arms. "Why wouldn't I?"

It had seemed like a good idea at the time as he angrily walked into woods without a compass or a map at the time, but know… Haru was lost. The tree's just seemed to look the same and the ground didn't really help with it being so muddy. There were times when he almost lost his footing from stepping in a slippery spot.

Haru sighed as he fell again, wincing. "This might not have been the best idea I've ever had," He said with a sigh as he stood up, wiping the mud off where he could see it.

"Haru."

Haru turned and saw Kyoya walking toward him, and he glared at him. Haru started to back away from the taller teen, not noticing where he was going. "What do you want?" He growled out.

Kyoya frowned then a flash of fear crossed over his face. "Stop."

"Excuse me?" Haru said in a disbelieving tone. "I'm not going to stop because you say so!"

"Haru, don't-"

The mud beneath his feet disappeared and he fell with a yell. Branches and roots gripped at his clothes, tearing at his skin. Suddenly he stopped with a jerk when his arm almost jerked out of his socket.

Harry slowly opened one eye and gaped at seeing Kyoya above him holding on to him. "Kyoya…" he whispered.

The teen was gritting his teeth and trying to pull him up with both hands, and Haru felt his heart stutter. Kyoya gritted his teeth and was slowly pulling him up. "…almost there," He gasped.

Haru was about to sigh in relief when he noticed that Kyoya was kneeling on thin muddy ground. "Kyoya," Haru shouted fear in his voice. "Your standing-"

"I know!" He shouted. With a grunt Haru was lifted a little bit more and some more of the mud slipped down. Haru's heart beat faster as more and more mud slid down. They weren't too far off the ground below, but enough that he would still get hurt badly. As he felt himself move upwards, Haru thought fast. He knew that the ground will collapse once he was with Kyoya. Kyoya must know that too, but was still willing to risk himself.

And then... The ground gave away.

Haru twisted his body to try to take some of the impact, as they rolled down the hill. Roots and rocks hit his back, making him grunt and close his eyes tightly. Finally they stopped rolling and Kyoya's back crashed into a tree making him grunt. Slowly Kyoya mentally went over his body and determined if there was anything serious. After he decided nothing was seriously wrong he began to help Haru as he tried to sit up.

"I'm fine," Haru grunted trying to wave the man off ignoring the twinges of pain from his leg.

"We'll see once I make sure you're not hurt," Kyoya said with a chilling smile, making the other teen feel fear. Haru watched him wearily as he helped him away from the hill to a place farther away. "'You don't mind sitting on the ground, do you?" Kyoya asked as he made Haru do so without waiting for his answer.

Haru rolled his eyes, but closed them tightly when a muddy hand touched foot. Kyoya hummed for a moment making Haru open his eyes. The taller teen was examining his face and holding his hand. "What are you doing?" He blushed when Kyoya raised an eyebrow at him. "Well I know _what_ you are doing, I got examined by Suiyaku before, but I didn't think you would know how to..." His voice trailed off.

Kyoya smiled at him, a true smile Haru noted. "My family is one of the top Medical groups in the world. Not only do we own hospitals but almost all my family are some way connected to medicine."

Haru was shocked. "So your family helps people, and doesn't scam them?!"

Kyoya stopped examining him to look at his face. He had a frown on it and confusion laced his words. "Scam?"

"Like what you do in the club with selling items." Haru frowned. "Well I guess it's not a scam sense you do give them what they want."

The teen chuckled. "Yes that is true." He went back to examining Haru enjoying the conversation. "I don't really scam people when I'm selling information or pictures. We don't have a big budget, so I want to make sure we have enough money in the funds." He glanced up as a look of understanding crossed Haru's features along with some guilt.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly. "I shouldn't have jumped to those conclusions." He looked down and flushed. "And I'm also sorry for earlier."

Kyoya smiled and leaned forward so close that he was almost touching Haru, nose to nose. "Its fine know. I also shouldn't have looked in your family history forms, and found out where you lived when I first saw you."

"WHAT!"

_Haru's angry face was just adorable_, Kyoya thought. His face would flush a charming red, his green eye would expand, and most of all it looked like he wanted to touch him. Well to strangle him, but either way Haru wanted to touch him.

Kyoya stood up and looked around, ignoring the muttering behind him. "You should be fine," He said taking out his cell phone. It didn't seem to be broken so he wasn't too worried that they were lost. "But I still want to make sure that you are looked at before you go home." He had noticed Haru not putting any pressure on his left foot. Kyoya turned around and spotted Haru looking at his leg.

"Are…" Haru seemed to swallow. "Are you okay?"

Kyoya looked down and watched a thin line of blood running down his leg. He smiled at the worried teen. "I'll be fine, how about if you come with me to get inspected, I'll let them examine me too."

Haru frowned but nodded. He then glared at him and pointed a finger at him. "And don't think I'll forget about all that stuff you said!"

Kyoya smirked as he flipped up his phone. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Several calls later a group of men all in black startled Haru from his spot as they all rushed in. Kyoya on the other hand just smiled and nodded to them. "I'm going to need some help with getting out of here with an injured person." His smile turned slightly feral and his eyes narrowed into slits. "I don't have to tell you to be careful with him, now do I?"

Though there was hardly any skin exposed, Haru detected the man's skin paling quickly. Bowing they nodded and picked him up slowly. "Um… thank you," He said to the man. Even though he didn't want to admit it, his ankle was throbbing painfully.

"Do you have any information about the others?" Kyoya asked looking to a man Haru assumed was the leader.

"Yes, our other group should be catching up with them in no time."

Kyoya nodded and flipped his phone open once more. When someone answered he started to speak. "Kaoru?" his face grew annoyed. "Fine," He hissed. "Hikaru, a group of-"

He paused listening, making Haru worried. "Is something wrong?"

Kyoya glanced at him and shook his head. "They just found the group and are fighting each other." He paused to listen, ignoring Haru's shocked look. "It seems that Mori-senpai is winning though." He looked at the captain. "You need to train your squad a little bit more. While he is the national kendo champion, your people must need to last farther than a minute with someone like him."

"The national…" Haru whispered his eye wide.

"Yes," Kyoya said. "Honey-senpai is meanwhile the national champion for karate and judo."

Haru gaped, and a feeling of relief surged through him. "So that's means they are safe then," He whispered.

Kyoya hummed then started to talk on his phone. "Everything done then? Oh? Honey-senpai was found? Good. We're mostly fine. Oh we fell down a cliff. Yes. Nothing too bad. I'm taking him home now." Then Haru heard the sound of the phone closing.

A shadow moved over him causing him to look up at Kyoya. "You don't have to worry about us Haru." Haru nodded, quite as Kyoya motioned for the group to follow them. Somehow he wasn't very convinced.

"We're going to my home to have you checked out."

Haru had to blink several times to figure out what the other teen had said. "What!? Why should I go with you?"

Kyoya slid his glasses up. "Either we go to my home and fix you up, or I'll bring you home and have your guardians pester you."

"Ugh," the teen muttered and knocked his head against the man-who-was-holding-him, chest. "Fine, fine," He said waving his hand. "I have to call them anyway and I might as well not deal with them just yet." He was to report if he had any 'episodes' like he had today. He would just rather forget it ever happened.

Kyoya smirked and once more his glasses flashed. Haru was starting to connect that to him being devilish. "I knew you would see it my way."

* * *

Next update, we get to meet Kyoya's family… well some of them. As there's not a lot of information about his family still, I'll use as much material as I can. See you soon!


End file.
